


Nina's Story

by Cherokeeroses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokeeroses/pseuds/Cherokeeroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall's twin sister, Nina, is a handful on her own. But what about when her dearest brother gets turned into a werewolf? What will become of her and Stiles? And what of the sexy and dangerous Derek? Derek/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SNS

**Author's Note:**

> (Transferred from FF) Guys let me know what you think, I'm loving this website :)

Chapter One: SNS

Nina McCall was your typical sixteen year old, dark brown hair, brown eyes; nothing to special really, just another teenager in Beacon Hills. Well, maybe not so typical. She was a little awkward and sometimes too outspoken, not to mention she did have an older twin brother, and Beacon Hills being so small- well, the McCall twins easily stood out like a sore thumb.

Nina, clad in gray capris sweats and a black tank, lazily sauntered over to the room next to hers. She walked in to find her twin, Scott, messing around with his lacrosse gear. She swore that kid was addicted to the game-even though he was no good at it.

"Scott~" she whined, making her way across the room and falling ungracefully onto her twin's bed. Scott didn't answer his sister and instead continued to string his lacrosse stick, it was as if he hadn't even heard his sister in the first place. Nina glanced up from Scott's bed when she heard the soft thudding on the wooden floor. She watched as he did pull up after pull up-still ignoring her-then went to wash his teeth. "Are you going to ignore me all night?" she mumbled and buried her head into the cozy pillow.

Scott looked up, the water he had just splashed onto his face running down in tiny droplets. He looked at his sister through the mirror, acknowledging her presence for the first time. "How long have you been there?" he asked looking at his twin confusedly. Nina's head slowly rose up and she turned to glare at Scott's reflection. "Never mind, wha-?" Scott stopped mid-sentence as a loud thud came from downstairs. Finally he turned around and walked out of his bathroom. Another thud came, now both twins glanced at each other. Nina slowly rose from the bed holding in her breath, trying to be as call as she could manage. Scott grabbed a bat he had propped up next to the wall and turned to his little sister. "Stay here." he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Nina waited for a bit until she was sure Scott was going down the stairs then she rose and swiftly made her way down after him.

Scott jumped when he heard a squeak coming from behind him. He turned around, bat raised, ready to attack; it stopped short when he saw his sister creeping down the stairs behind him. "What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs!" Nina crept over to his side glaring into brown orbs identical to her own. "What if it's a burglar or rapist and they come in through your window and see me and try to rape me?!" she scolded, making sure to keep her voice low. Scott rolled his eyes. "Fine, but stay close to me." he warned slipping on a t-shirt, hoodie, and some tennis shoes.

He watched as his twin followed his lead and began slipping on her own jacket and a pair of over-used pumas. "Stay behind me." Nina nodded. If it was some attacker the only one who could defend her was Scott so she might as well stay close to him.

The McCall twins slowly crept outside, their footsteps quiet and in freakishly perfect sync. They looked around slowly being cautious. Every now and then Scott would hold his sisters petite hand and give it a quick, reassuring squeeze. Scott turned towards the the edge of the porch just as a figure came crashing down, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The twins screamed along with the figure. Scott had the bat raised but was too busy screaming to swing it. Nina clung to her brother and screamed along with the other two. The figure just hung there upside down, flinging his arms like a madman. "Stiles what the hell are you doing?!" Scott screamed as he called down. Nina instantly stopped screaming as she saw her best friend was the one screaming and hanging upside down. "Stiles!" she exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest trying to still her pumping heart.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles exclaimed still hanging down. "Why do you have a bat?" The blue eyed boy asked noticing the weapon in his friends hand for the first time. "I thought you were a predator." Scott scoffed still holding the bat at the ready.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Predator?" Stiles stared at his friend and scoffed. "A pred..." he couldn't even form the word from disbelief. Stiles turned to the other McCall. "Are you sure he's your brother?" he asked sarcastically. Nina shrugged. "If we weren't identical I'd highly doubt it." Scott turned to give his sister a look before going back to look at the hanging Stiles. "Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles explained. The twins glanced at each other before turning towards their friend. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

"For what?" the twins asked in perfect sync, both a little bored and annoyed with their friend. Stiles seemed to smirk, though they couldn't be sure since he was still hanging upside down. "Two joggers found a body in the woods." Both twins perked up at the word 'body.' They watched Stiles flip down off their roof. "A dead body?" Scott asked inching closer to the railing separating him and Nina from Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott and watched Nina roll her eyes and stand next to her brother. "No, a body of water." Stiles deadpanned. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles was now right in front of the twins, arms on the railing and his chin resting on them. 

Nina laughed. "Nice one Stiles." Stiles bowed down sarcastically. "At your service." he said watching the younger of the McCall twins laugh while the other rolled his eyes. Stiles climbed up the railing and jumped onto the deck. "You mean like, murdered?" Scott asked again. Nina rolled her eyes, this was why she was the smart twin. "Obviously, Scotty-dear, if not the cops wouldn't be there, would they?" she smirked as her twin sent a glare her way. Nina merely blew her brother a kiss.

Stiles watched the exchange, bored and entirely uninterested. "Are you guys done yet?" Both McCall's turned to their friend. "Yes? Good." Stiles said as he continued to inform his friends on the latest. "As I was saying, nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's."

Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked. "That's the best part." Stiles said becoming all giddy from excitement. "They only found half." The three friends stared at each other letting the words sink in as curiosity bubbled inside them. "We're going." Nina smirked. "You had me at dead body." she laughed. Stiles sent his pretty-and only- girl friend an excited smile. Scott on the other hand didn't look so sure, but merely looked between his twin and his best friend.

Before they knew it, the three teens had jumped into Stiles' ancient jeep and stowed away into the night well, to the Beacon Hills Preserve. "Here's where they found the body?" Nina asked scrunching her nose in disgust. She hated the woods, well, sometimes; there were times were the woods just held some sort of weird forbidden enchantment, but this time it wasn't like that. It was dark and cold out and finding a body in the woods did not seem like a good idea. "Yep." was all Stiles said to her.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked his voice cracking slightly worried. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." came Stiles' response. Nina popped up between the two as she squeezed her way through from the back seat. "He has a point you know." she told her twin as she climbed over him and made her way out of Stiles' ancient mode of transportation. The boys followed after her. They watched as Nina walked and stepped over the low, chain fence. Stiles was right behind her with a flashlight in hand. Scott lingered behind by the jeep. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." he said before dashing off behind them.

The three friends jogged through the woods, Stiles leading the way. "As if you're ever going to make first line." Nina mumbled rolling her eyes at her twins obsession with lacrosse. Thankfully Stiles had the same thoughts as she did. "Right 'cause sitting on a bench is such a grueling effort." he told her twin. Scott was struggling to keep up with the other two as he stumbled through dead leaves, twigs, and roots. "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." he adamantly defended. Nina rolled her eyes at her twin but said nothing as she trudged on behind Stiles.

"Hey that's the spirit." Stiles said sarcastically as he glanced back towards his lagging friend."Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

As they continued to trudged through darkened, barely visible, scary forest. Nina drowned out Scott and Stiles' bickering as she looked all around her. Every hair on her body seemed to have been standing on end; the woods gave her a bad vibe, not to mention she was easy to scare.

After a while Scott piped up. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" he questioned, hands in his pockets as he he casually strode behind Stiles' impatient pace. Stiles paused for a second. "Huh! I didn't even think about that." he said, shrugging it of rather nonchalantly. Nina's head snapped to the awkward teens direction. Her eyebrows rose in an arch. "What is that supposed to mean?" she growled, she was already in a bad enough mood. Scott looked up and chuckled, his friend was too impulsive. "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here." Nina's eyes widened in fear as the words left her twins mouth, there was no possible way a killer could be on the loose, right? She stopped for a moment and let out a groan, sometimes she regrets going on adventures with those two.

The boys continued to discuss the possibility of a serial killer running loose and Nina hurried behind them, not wanting to be left behind. They started to climb the pile of dirt Nina groaned and huffed as she tried to climb up the dirt mound only to slide down. She eventually made it up-with some help from Stiles. The three of them quickly ducked down at the sight of flashlights. Nina was sandwiched between Stiles and her brother as they ducked down, an uplifted root in front of their faces. Stiles quickly rushed to turn off the flashlight he was holding and Scott clung to his inhaler.

In front of them there were police everywhere with dogs and flashlights searching the grounds. "Wait, come on." Stiles whispered, smiling, obviously overjoyed with the situation. He lifted himself of the ground and dashed his way closer to where the police were. "Stiles!" the twins hissed at their friend; though they knew it was useless. "Let's go." Scott heard his sisters soft whisper as she lifted off the ground and followed Stiles' lead. Scott shook his inhaler then took in a deep puff. "Wait up!" he called out after the other two.

The three of them almost ran through the woods, avoiding the flashlights, dogs with policemen, and trees that were everywhere. Scott was falling behind-his asthma being one of the biggest factors in that. "Stiles! Nina!" he called but they were too far ahead. Scott saw them face his direction then heard their screams and barking as they faced forward once more.

Stiles and Nina-because of Stiles-fell onto the ground with Stiles' back crushing the petite girls chest. "Hold it right there!" came the voice of the officer as the two teens shielded their faces from the bright light. Nina shoved Stiles' back and hoisted herself up, dusting the dirt off her sweats. "Gee thanks for the shove!" Stiles said as he squirmed away from the dog and the police officer. Scott quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Hang on, hang on." came a voice a little ways off from where the two teenagers stood, in police custody. "These two little delinquents belong to me." Out of the darkness came Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' dad, with a stern yet annoyed look on his face. Stiles finally stood he was still cringing from the burn of the flashlight. Nina sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god it's you Mr. Stilinski." she breathed out. Mr. Stilinski would make sure they weren't in trouble. Nina saw him send a slight glare to his son. Well, at least he'd make sure she wasn't in trouble. Nina was sure Stiles would have something taken away from him. "Nina." he nodded her way, she simply smiled sheepishly and pointed to Stiles. "He made me." she accused her friend.

Stiles sent a glare to Nina who just shrugged and smiled sheepishly, he merely rolled his eyes. As he caught his father's glare Stiles felt a cold sweat run down his back. "Dad, how are you doing?" he asked. Sheriff Stilinski didn't seem so amused. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?" he asked his son as it began to sprinkle a bit. Though, judging from the Sheriff's appearance it seemed to have been raining earlier. "No." Stiles said quickly, trying to laugh it off, but again, one look from his father changed all that. "Not the boring ones." he admitted, causing Nina to almost face-palm. The boy would never be able to do anything illegal, he'd confess before the poilce ever questioned him.

They watched as the older man nodded. "Now, where's your other usual partner in crime?" Stiles heard his dad ask and he felt himself tense up. He saw Nina's eyes wide, good thing his father didn't notice. "Who, Scott?" he asked, he sent a look to Nina before quickly looking back to his father.

"Scott? Oh, he is probably sleeping, dreaming of making first line tomorrow." Nina said as she casually strolled over to Stiles' side, hands in her jacket pockets and shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Stiles nodded vigorously. "Yeah, he said he wanted to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow. It's just us. In the woods. Alone." he pointed back and forth between Nina and himself. Sheriff Stilinski obviously didn't believe them as he pointed his flashlight behind him in the trees. The two teens felt themselves freeze as Sheriff Stilinski shouted out into the trees. "Scott, you out there?" 

There was silence as thunder rolled on in the distance. "Scott?" he called out once more only to be met, once again, by silence. "See Sheriff, my other half is not here." Nina pointed out. The Sheriff turned off the flashlight and dropped his arm down to his side with a sigh. "Well, you two," he looked over the two teens "I'm going to walk you back to your car." He walked over and swung an arm over each of their shoulders. "And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He was holding Stiles by the back of his jacket now.

Nina snorted in amusement. "Don't think you're safe either Nina." Sheriff Stilinski told her causing the smile on her face to drop. "Your mother will be hearing about this in the morning." Nina groaned and let herself be dragged away to Stiles' Jeep.

Ten minutes later Stiles had dropped her off at home. "Hey Nina," Stiles called out as she climbed out of the car. Nina turned around to him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." he promised. Nina smiled. "Thanks Stiles." she called as he drove off and she walked back inside the house.

Scott still wasn't home. She went into his empty room and stayed up as long as she could but ended up falling asleep on her twins bed, a dark feeling nestled in her chest.

Nina woke up early the next morning, not really sure where she was until she rolled over and bumped into something hard and warm. Instantly she sat up her drowsy, brown eyes only half way open and looked at what she had bumped into.

Next to her was her twin laying on his side, soundly asleep and snoring softly. Relief instantly flooded her body, she hadn't even heard him come in last night-and although she hated to admit it, she had been worried about Scott. The McCall twins had always had a connection that just by looking at each other they instantly knew what the other was thinking, or if there was something wrong. This was no exception. Just by staring at her brother Nina knew something had happened.

"Scott." she out a hand on her shoulder and shook her brother. "Wake up." Scott stirred and opened one eye to find his baby sister hovering over him. "What?" he drawled out and closed his eyes once more blinking away the sleep. "What happened last night?" he heard his sister ask. He didn't fail to miss the worry laced in between her words. He sighed. "It's a long story sis, I'll tell you later." he dismissed her as he lifted himself off the bed and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Nina sat on her brother's bed, staring at his door for a few minutes. Something was definitely wrong with him. She didn't bother sticking around to try and get the information out of him, he'd tell her eventually. Running a hand through her chocolate locks, Nina stood and wandered over to her room to get ready for school.

Nina rode on Scott's bikes handle-bars, since Stiles had gotten his keys taken away and couldn't give them a ride. Not to mention her mother didn't lend either of them her car. Thankfully Mr. Stilinski hadn't told her mother anything, Stiles had probably convinced him not to. Scott still hadn't told her anything about what had happened last night and that frustrated her-though she figured that once they met up with Stiles, Scott would tell them all about it. Nina hopped off the bike's handlebars and Scott went on to lock it on the bike-rack. As Scott was taking off his helmet a silver Porsche pulled into the parking spot next to him.

The twins' heads snapped to the car. Nina rolled her eyes as Jackson Whittemore, captain of the lacrosse team and asshole extraordinaire came out of the car. He stomped over to Scott and got right in his face. Nina's eyes narrowed. "Dude," he said to her brother in his arrogant, wanna-be voice. "watch the paint job." Someone called out to him and Jackson turned to the voice. He looked at Scott one more time before spinning around and walking away. Nina walked up to her brother her heeled boots clanking on the pavement. "I really hate that guy." she growled while Scott sighed. "Just ignore him." He threw an arm around his sisters waist. "Let's go find Stiles."

They quickly found Stiles hanging around the front of the school. Scott quickly told them of the attack last night and being bitten by some animal. "Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles said as Scott lifted up his shirt. On his right side, Scott had a large bandage covering the bite mark but blood was starting to seep through it. Nina winced and looked away from her brother's wound. Stiles on the other hand seemed fascinated by it, he even reached out to touch the bandaged wound. He looked as if he had walked into a candy store instead of seeing an animal bite. Scott quickly put his shirt down. "It was too dark to see, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." he told his friends as he picked up his book bag and began walking away.

Nina and Stiles shared a look and hurried of behind Scott. "A wolf bit you?" Stiles chuckled. He glanced over at his best friends twin who had an incredulous look on her face. He was pretty sure his look mirrored hers. "Scott that's not possible." Nina scoffed as her brother nestled himself besides Stiles. "I heard a howling noise." Scott said as they walked on towards the school Stiles shook his head. "No you didn't." he denied. Scott's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean 'No I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" he questioned his best friend. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay?" Stiles laughed. Nina nodded and stole a glance at her twin. "There haven't been any wolves here in like, 60 years." she told him.

The three of them stopped in front of the school steps. "Really?" Scott asked looking extremely confused. "Yes really." Stiles said exasperated. "There are no wolves in California." Scott shrugged. "Alright, well, if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body." He was smiling as he watched his best friend and his sister share an amazed look. Stiles immediately started spazzing out. "Are you kidding me?" he was overjoyed as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott cringed a little as he thought back to last nights events."Oh, God, that is freaking awesome." Stiles was almost bouncing up and down with joy. Nina on the other hand looked like she was about to spew out her breakfast.

"I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles trailed off as a strawberry blonde walked their way. Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look..." Lydia walked past him without even sparing a glance with him. Stiles looked at her as she walked up the steps. "Like you're gonna ignore me." He turned back towards the twins. "You two are the cause of this, you know." The twins raised an eyebrow at their friend. "Uh huh." they nodded in perfect unison. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths." Stiles said as the bell rang and they made their way inside the school. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you two." Nina looked over to Stiles. "You're the one making Scarlet Letter references yet we're the nerds?" she mocked gaining a glare from Stiles and a laugh from her twin.

First period had been a drag for Nina. It was the same thing she was used to, the teacher had droned on about the rules and what was expected of them throughout the semester. Nina didn't bother to pay attention, it was boring and quite frankly she wasn't in the mood to deal with teachers. The class was boring and she didn't have neither Stiles nor Scott to entertain her so she just day dreamed throughout the whole day. 

Finally the bell rang giving her the sweet relief she craved ever since she stepped into her damn Algebra class. Her locker thankfully was right next to her twins so she could complain to him how utterly and unbearably boring Algebra had been, like she suspected she'd be doing for the rest of the school year. "Scott~" she whined as she reached her brother by the horribly plain, tan colored lockers. Just like lat night Scott ignored her. He was completely focused on something else and when she looked in the direction he was looking at she found herself staring at a pretty girl with brown hair talking to Lydia Martin-or as she called her, the devil.

Nina smirked. "Aw, does little Scotty have a crush on the new girl?" she mocked her brother. Scott didn't even move muscle, his eyes still intently focused on the new girl that was being interviewed by Lydia and the recently arrived Jackson. "Someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Monique one of their classmates asked. "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles shrugged. Nina rolled her eyes and reached over to smack Stiles' arm. "You're an idiot." she said before turning towards her brother who had an intense look on his face and was staring directly towards Lydia, the new girl, and Jackson. Nina just stared at her twin as Stiles and Monique had their own full blown conversation. "Scott!" she called and finally her brother snapped out of his trance. Scott smiled at his sister. "Come on, I'm going to be late for practice."

Nina huffed and puffed in annoyance as she trudged on behind Scott and Stiles as they had their own conversation on lacrosse-something she was not to interested in. She quickly separated from them and plopped herself down on the bleachers. Lacrosse practice was the last place she wanted to be, but she wasn't too keen on having to walk home by herself, besides, she had nothing better to do.

A few minutes after she sat down, out of nowhere Lydia and the new girl-Allison Argent sat down right behind her. Allison gave her a small smile. "Hi, I'm Allison." she introduced herself. Nina smiled at her. "Nina McCall." Allison looked at her strangely. "She's the twin sister of Scott McCall, he's a bench warmer." Lydia butted in. Nina scowled. "Wow Lydia, that cheap hair dye did wonders for you, you look more like a crazy bitch than ever before." Nina smiled satisfied as Lydia's little smirk fell off her face only to be replaced by a scowl at least that shut her up. Allison must've felt awkward because she said nothing to Nina after her exchange with Lydia, though the other McCall didn't miss Allison checking out her brother while Lydia tried to make her boyfriend sound like some sort of lacrosse god.

Nina watched her brother as he was put on the position of goalie and took a ball straight to the helmet. She winced, she really hoped her brother would get his grip together so Lydia could shut her trap about how great Jackson was. It wasn't as if Scott was bad at lacrosse, he was actually pretty good if it wasn't for his asthma. "Come on Scotty!" she cheered from the bench, moving over to Stiles who was sitting alone on the bench.

Nina and Stiles watched as Scott picked himself off the grass and started making impossible catches. Their jaws dropped in shock as they watch Scott play better than he had in his entire life. Then it was Jackson's turn. It seemed as if everyone in the crowd was holding their breath. Jackson ran up and it seemed that with all his might threw the ball at Scott. And to everyone's shock Scott caught it easily. Stiles and Nina jumped up and hugged each other in pure excitement. Even Lydia was standing and cheering for Scott. "What the hell just happened?" Nina breathed out looking towards the field in utter shock. "I have no idea." Stiles said slowly just as shocked as Nina was.

"Ugh! Why do you two drag me out to the woods when you know i hate this place?" Nina groaned as she splashed through the small stream still clad in her heeled boots. "Relax, sis, you'll be fine." Scott said. He tried to explain to them what had happened to him out there on the field, how everything around him seemed to be going in slow motion and that he felt he had all the time in the world. "And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott explained as the three of them trudged through the woods looking for Scott's inhaler, which he dropped the night before. "Smell things? Like what?"Stiles asked. Nina trudged on behind the other two and listened to their conversation. "Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said. Stiles looked at him. "I don't even have any Mint Mojito..." he trailed off as he pulled out the last remaining piece of gum from his blazer pocket.

Nina stopped next to Stiles and snatched the piece of gum from his hand, popping it into her mouth. "That was weird." she told her twin. Scott merely shrugged and the three continued on to the spot where the older McCall had dropped his inhaler last night. "So all this started with a bite." Stiles said rolling his sleeves. Nina rolled her eyes now all this was starting to sound ridiculous. A bite? Super hearing? What was he turning her into a wolf now? "What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked, occasionally looking back to his friend and his sister. "That's not possible, Scotty, no disease does that to a person." his sister quickly informed him. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles called out from behind Scott. Nina raised an eyebrow at the awkward and quirky teen. What the hell was he talking about?

Scott stopped walking and turned around to face his friend and sister a worried look etched across his features. "Are you serious?" he asked. Stiles nodded. "Yeah." All the while Nina rolled her eyes, her brother was so stupid. "I think it's called lycanthropy." Nina couldn't resist the urge to smack Stiles in the back of the head and before she knew it her hand had connected with his skull. "What's that is that bad?" Scott asked worried. Nina rolled her eyes, her brother's gullibility surprised her sometimes. "Now you know why I'm the smart one." She whispered to her blue eyed spaz of a friend before turning to her dumbfounded brother. "It's the worst." Maybe playing along with Stiles wouldn't be so bad. It sure as hell would be entertaining though. "But only once a month." Stiles reassured him. Scott failed to miss the sarcastic edge in his friend and sister's voices. "Once a month?" Scott was more confused now then ever.

Nina and Stiles nodded. "On the night of the full moon." they told him in unison. Stiles howled at Scott after a few seconds and Nina burst into laughter. Scott just sent his sister a look and smacked his best friend's arm. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles laughed as he and Nina followed Scott deeper into the woods. "Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott argued.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled in a sarcastically menacing way. Scott glared back at him. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon."Scott didn't seem to be paying to much attention to what Stiles was saying and Nina was too busy mourning her shoes to really notice anything that was going on around her.

"No, I could've sworn this was it." Scott said as he looked down at the ground on his feet. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."He crouched down to search through the dead leaves that covered the ground like a crunch blanket.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles offered. Scott went back to searching the ground. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler." Scott mumbled. "Those things are like 80 bucks."

Nina who had been standing off to the side, mad about her shoes, was the first to notice the man all clad in black. She let out a startled yelp, making Stiles and Scott notice him as well. Nina felt her face heat up as the man's baby blue eyes grazed over her. She took this chance to study him more closely. There was only one word to describe that man; sexy. He had a strong jaw, with high cheek bones and sunken cheeks. His all black clothing gave him an air of mystery and made Nina's heart speed up.

Her breath caught in her throat as the man marched over to them, making the distance between them shrink. "What are you doing here?" his gruff, husky, deep voice vibrated through every nerve in her body and Nina felt her knees go weak. She placed a hand on a tree trunk to keep herself steady if not she was surely to keel over any second. Stiles stood there rubbing a hand through his semi-dark hair while Scott merely stared at the man. "This is private property." the leather jacket wearing, piece of man candy informed them. He sent a hard glance Nina's way and once again she felt her heart start up a storm, by the end of the day she was sure she'd have a stroke.

Stiles seemed to be the only one of the three to be able to form a sentence at the moment. "Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Scott nodded. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but..." The man raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer as Scott trailed off. "Uh, forget it." The man tossed something to Scott and turned around walking away. Scott looked down at his hand, feeling the soft plastic of his inhaler, then back to the man's retreating form.

Both boys turned to look at Nina as she let out a loud sigh. They both raised an eyebrow at her. "He's gorgeous!" she breathed out dramatically placing a hand on her chest. Both boys rolled their eyes, they'd never be able to understand that girl. "Alright, come on, guys, I gotta get to work." Scott said deciding to ignore his twins lovestruck attitude. Stiles didn't move, that guy seemed so familiar, but, I couldn't be who he was thinking, could it? "Guys, that was Derek Hale." Stiles stopped Scott as he was about to turn around and his twin appeared at his side. "You guys remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Nina looked back to where Derek had left. "He's hot as hell." she mumbled lowly. Only Scott seemed to have heard her cause his head snapped to her and he sent her a look she really couldn't quite pinpoint. So, she did what she'd normally do; shrug.

Scott and Nina focused back on the adder-all hyped Stiles. "Remember what?" they asked. Stiles looked at them in disbelief. "His family." he waved his arms around frantically, yet still the twins had no clue about what he was talking about. "They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." The twins shared a look. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott wondered allowed as Stiles let out a scoff. He paused for a second before going off to the side and walking away. "Come on." he said and the twins followed after him.

Nina sighed for the umpteenth time that night. She was so bored! Scott was too busy at the vet clinic and Stiles was at home doing god-knows-what. So that only left her, home alone, in the middle of a thunderstorm watching old reruns of 'I dream of Jeanie.' She thought back to the days event-school was boring, Scott's lacrosse practice was mind-blowing to say the least, then there was the meeting with Derek Hale in the woods.

The guy was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. His piercing greenish/blue eyes could possibly kill a person with just one look. Nina let a foolish grin grace her pouty pink lips.

But she quickly let her thoughts transfer over to her twin. She wondered what he was doing, how he was feeling, if the bite was bothering him, if he had changed his bandages... All in all she was worried about him-though she'd never admit that out loud, at least not in front of Stiles; she didn't want to kill him with her "mushy feelings" as he had called it ever since they were little.

Shrugging off everything she continued to watch the reruns though the nagging feeling remained in the back of her mind and as much as she tried to fight it off, there was always that faint little reminder.

A few hours later, Nina was in the kitchen scavenging the cabinet for food, when Scott finally got home. Nina quickly rushed out of the kitchen only to be met with a soaking wet twin who had a goofy grin plastered on his face, his eyes weren't even focused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked grabbing his face, turning it side to side inspecting his whole face. He slowly looked up and met a pair of warm brown eyes identical to his own. "I have a date with Allison." he said dreamily.

Scott still couldn't believe it, she had said yes-she actually said yes! "Aw~ my little Scotty is growing up!" his sisters voice shook him out of his daydream. Scott rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm going to go to bed." he laughed as he stomped all the way up the stairs. "Good night, Scotty poo!" he heard Nina call out behind him. "I love you too, sis." he called back as he went to his room, showered and plopped down on to his bed, still giddy and thinking of Allison.

Nina walked through the empty hallways of Beacon Hills High looking for her brother-who was acting stranger than Johnny Depp in Edward Scissorhands. That morning they had found him in the neighbors pool. Of course, their mother Melissa McCall, didn't even want to know what was going on as she left for work that morning. Nina, on the other hand, was dying of laughter as she saw her brother appear at the front door of their house, soaking wet and in nothing but his boxers. It was safe to say there was plenty of taunting going on through out the day, especially once Nina spilled the beans to Stiles. The two of them made sure to take a few jabs at him any chance they got throughout the day.

Now though, she was looking for said twin who had managed to escape from her side. As she turned the corner she found her brother and Jackson of all people, talking. She quickly inched closer to the lockers so she wouldn't be noticed. "Where are you getting your juice?" she heard Jackson ask her brother slowly. She frowned, what the hell was Jackson talking about. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said and Nina felt like smacking herself in the face. And again, this, was why she was the smart twin. She listened in as Jackson, all pissed because her brother had kicked his ass on the field yesterday, asked Scott if he was on steroids.

But, being as slow as he was it took Scott a few extra seconds to realize what Jackson was talking about. "Oh, you mean steroids." Nina peeked out from behind the lockers. "Are you on steroids?" Scott asked Jackson which must've pissed him off because the next thing Nina knew, Jackson had her brother by the collar of his shirt, pinned against the lockers.

Nina rushed out from behind the lockers and over towards her brother and Jackson-both still hadn't noticed her arrival. It was times like this that she was glad she had traded in the blouse, skirt, and heels this morning for black skinnys, a white plain button down, and all black high top converse. She watched as Jackson, semi-threatened her brother and then banged the locker next to Scott's head with his fist. Jackson turned and began walking away only to run in to the other McCall who looked just about ready to devour his soul with the look she was giving him.

Jackson sized Nina up and down as he passed by her, but didn't say anything. Nina marched up to the still dumbfounded Scott.

"You okay?" she asked. Scott nodded. He turned to look at his sister. "What is happening to me?" it was a rhetorical question, she knew that so all Nina did was give her brother a hug. It was all she could do for him now.

"It was a wolf." Nina heard Stiles-clad in his lacrosse uniform-mumble as he watched her brother run out into the field. She walked up to him. "What wolf, Stiles?" she asked.

Stiles swerved around in his usual spastic way and came face to face with Nina, he sighed. "Well at least one of you will listen to me." Nina's eyebrow shot up. Stiles dismissed it. "The lab got the results from the body, they found wolf hair on it."

"Wolf?"

"That's what they said."

"Stiles that..." Nina trailed off as realization dawned on her. Wolf hair. Did that mean that Scott could've been bitten by a wolf? "That means, Scott may have gotten bit by a wolf."

Stiles' eyes widened for a second but he laughed it off. "What do you think Scott could be a werewolf or something?" Nina sent him a pointed look. "Nin," he said using her old nickname. "I know you're worried but trust me Scott is fine." Nina nodded but she still didn't look too convinced.

"Okay." Nina nodded. "Good luck, Stiles." Nina sat on the bench and watched as a whole bunch of guys began to play lacrosse. Stiles joined her a few minutes later. She watched as Jackson deliberately went after her brother and tackled him to the ground in just the first five minutes. She groaned. That asshole was just after her brother because he was jealous-yes, even in her head it sounded childish, but, that was her brother; she had no choice but to defend him. Her eyes widened in shock as her brother flipped-literally-over three guys and shot the ball right through the goalies legs. She glanced over at Stiles, and they shared a shocked look.

They watched as Finstock, the lacrosse coach, called Scott over and told Scott he had made first line. Everyone cheered from the bleachers and as happy as Nina was for her brother she was in way too much shock to cheer for him. She figured she'd make up for it by baking him some chocolate chip cookies at home. Stiles was just as shocked as she was, and for once in his life he was speechless.

"Hey Stiles." Nina smiled as Stiles oh-so-gracefully opened the door to his room. "Cookie?" she offered holding up the saran wrap covered plate of chocolate chip cookies. Stiles sighed and ignored Nina's offer for cookies. "Get in." he said as he shoved the twins inside his messy room-and messy was something Stiles couldn't normally handle. "You two gotta see this thing." He ran around his room sifting through books and papers like a chicken with it's head cut off. Nina and Scott sat on Stiles' bed, Nina munching away on chocolate chip cookies while Scott was smiling like an idiot. "Ive been up all night reading.Websites, books. All this information."

Scott chuckled. "How much Adderall have you had today?"

Stiles who was now sitting on his computer chair swiveled around to face the two McCalls. "A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles didn't seem like himself, he looked nervous as hell, he was jumpy and more spastic than usual. And that was something to worry about. Scott though was way too high up in cloud nine to notice, Nina though quickly caught on. "Oh, is this about the body? Did they found out who did it?" Scott asked as he sifted through his bag not really too interested in what his friend had to say. "No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

Nina perked up as she heard Derek's name slip through Stiles' lips. Ever since the encounter in the woods, the delicious piece of man candy has invaded her every thought and dream. "The hunk from the woods?" she breathed out.

Both boys looked over at her, but as usual decided to ignore her comment. Stiles spazzed out again. "Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Scott looked unfazed. "What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles said looking over at Nina and instantly the younger McCall felt her heart drop. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles was looking directly at Scott who didn't even seem to know what was going on-as usual. "Should I?" Scott asked. Stiles leaped off his chair. "It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could've been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" the twins repeated in that creepy, perfection unison they somehow managed to pull off without even trying. "No, werewolves." Stiles chocked out. Nina felt her skin crawl, for once she and Stiles were thinking the same thing, too bad it wasn't too much of a good thing.

Nina flinched when she saw her brother rise up off the edge of Stiles' bed. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott said picking up his book bag. Nina quickly rose up and stood between her brother and Stiles. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Scott but if Stiles' theory was correct and Scott got mad at them, they could easily become wolf food. "We saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles put a hand on his friends chest to stop him from going anywhere. "Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was-"

"It was impossible." Nina interrupted. "Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott mumbled looking away from his baby sister and making his way for the door. Stiles was quick to stop the moving Scott. "No, you made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes." Stiles pulled the book bag out of Scott's hand and setting it down on the bed. "People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the vision, and the senses-" again Nina interrupted Stiles. "You don't even need your inhaler anymore." she told her brother.

"Okay!" Scott yelled. "Guys I can't even think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

This time both Nina and Stiles spazzed out. "Tomorrow?" Nina repeated incredulously. "What? No!" Stiles yelled from behind her. "The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line." Scott argued his voice getting higher and higher as he got madder and madder. "I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me," "Neither can I." Nina mumbled under her breath. "and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?" Nina stood in front of her brother as Stiles sat back down on his chair. "We're trying to help." she told her brother.

They couldn't believe Scott wasn't taking them seriously, though they couldn't really blame him the whole thing sounded crazy. But, it was a matter of life and death, and they had to make Scott see the truth-hopefully, before he kills anyone-or more importantly-one of them.

"You're cursed, Scott." Stiles said from behind Nina."You know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at it's peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott said still not believing either one of the people in front of him. "Your urge to kill." Nina explained, looking up at her brother with a serious look on her face. "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Nina." Nina rolled her eyes, but she couldn't ignore the shiver that crawled dangerously slow down her spine. "You gotta hear this." Stiles swiveled back to face the Macbook on his desk. He reached over and grabbed a worn out red, hardcover book. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles quoted the book. "All right? I haven't seen anything raise you r pulse like Allison does." Nina frowned at Stiles. "I beg to differ, I piss him off all the time." she informed them and Scott rolled his eyes. If there was anything Nina was good at, it was pissing him off. Stiles shook his head. "Anyways, you gotta cancel this date." he said as tossed the book over to the side and rose from the chair.

"I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles said as he quickly began searching through Scott's book bag. "Nina help me." Nina went over to Stiles' side and began searching Scott's book bag too. "What are you guys doing?" Scott yelled from behind them. "Canceling your date." Nina said not bothering to look up at her brother and instead focusing on finding his phone.

Stiles found it and crossed in front of Scott, phone in hand ready to dial Allison and cancel the date. "No, give it to me!" Scott yelled as he shoved Stiles into the wall with tremendous strength. Nina pulled on Scott's arm. "Scott! What the hell!" she exclaimed only to be roughly shoved into the wall behind her. She let out a shriek as a searing pain burned it's way down her back. She looked up. Scott had Stiles pinned to the wall, his fist up and ready to throw a punch. His breathing was short and coming out in puffs. He growled and swung his arm behind him and knocked over Stiles' computer chair.

Scott felt himself calm as he looked from Stiles to his sister and back to the computer chair. "I'm sorry." Scott panted looking at Stiles, he couldn't face his sister. "I gotta go get ready for that party." he stammered. Scott walked over to Stiles' bed and grabbed his book bag. He looked back at his friend and his sister. Nina wasn't looking at him and he instantly felt a pang of guilt hit him in his chest. Stiles only glanced up at him. "I'm sorry." he breathed out and marched out of his friend's room.

The door shut and Stiles banged his head softly on the wall. He quickly moved and stood the chair upright. Once he turned it around he saw the three scratch marks that had peeled through the leather. He looked over to Nina who had also seen the marks and was staring at him wide-eyed. They had to stop Scott or things would get deadly.

Nina watched from Scott's room door as her brother walked out of his bathroom only to be met by their mother. He jumped and gripped onto the towel wrapped around his waist from the shock. She listened in on their conversation, highly uninterested. Her mind kept replying that afternoon's event, she touched her shoulder light, where she had hit the wall after Scott shoved her into it; a bruise had started to form.

"And be sure to take your sister too." Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find her mother and brother staring intently at her.

Nina glared at her brother. She wasn't mad that he had shoved her into a wall, but, she did fear for her life, and the only way for her to feel even a bit safe was to stay away from her brother. "No thanks." she sneered looking straight at her brother. "I already have a ride." With that she turned and walked back into her room to get ready for the party. She didn't bother wasting too much thought on her outfit since the only reason she was even going to that party was to keep an eye on Scott-after much persuasion and black mailing on Stiles' part. She quickly picked out the first thing she saw.

She ended up in tight black skinny leg pants, a white, high low tank top that showed a bit of her mid-drift, her favorite leather jacket-which she preferred to leave unzipped and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows- and her all black heeled booties. Nina let her soft brown waves hang loosely down her back. Just as she finished getting ready she saw Scott stop in front of her door, the twins merely shared a look and Scott walked away a sad look on his face. He regretted everything that had happened earlier that day, but he knew he had to let his sister blow off some steam. Eventually they'd be okay and everything would be back to normal.

Nina watched her brother's retreating back before turning towards her vanity mirror. She slipped on the silver chain necklace with a silver S charm that Scott had given her on their thirteenth birthday. He had an identical one, except instead of an S his held an N. Something to remind them that no matter what they'd always have one another.

A few minutes later Stiles arrived at her house and the two of them were off to the party, hoping to get there before Scott did anything he might regret.

Stiles and Nina fought their way through the crowded house. This party was filled to the brim with people, there were teenagers everywhere. On the stairs, crowded in the halls and just about every room in the house not to mention the backyard-where the pool was glistening in the moon light. Nina squeezed through people, occasionally shoving someone who just refused to move. Nina turned to Stiles-who was fighting his way through the crowd right behind her. "You look for him in here, I'll check outside!" she shouted over the deafening music.

Stiles only had a chance to nod before he lost sight of Nina and was swept up by the crowd. He sighed and ran his hands through his short hair. Time to find Scott.

Nina managed to make it outside without any major damages from the savages in the house, she looked around the semi-large backyard, there weren't that many people outside-compared to the inside of the house. She caught sight of her brother's shaggy brown hair and the dreadful brown coat jacket he had decided to wear. Next to him was Allison-who looked just about as uncomfortable as Nina felt.

The younger McCall stealthily moved closer to her other half, but she was still out of sight-at least from Scott and Allison. She saw her brother's shoulders stiffen and his eyes focus on something across the pool. Nina's heart quickened it's pace as she saw none other than Derek Hale in all his Grecian-god-look-a-like glory standing there completely unnoticed.

Derek was having a stare down with her brother, but, Nina's felt her cheeks set ablaze as his light eyes grazed her face. She blinked-it was only a millisecond \\-but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Maybe she had imagined everything? She watched her brother, bored out of her freaking mind, for a few minutes as he danced with Allison. She was so distracted with her internal complaining of her boredom, she almost didn't notice as Scott started groaning in pain and he walked away from Allison.

Nina was quickly on her feet and she ran up to her brother's crush. "Allison! Have you seen Scott?" she asked not really looking at the girl and scanning the crowd for her twin. Allison looked to where Scott had left then back to his sister. "He said he'd be right back, but, he didn't look too good." Nina felt her blood run cold. "Is he all right?" Allison asked and Nina shrugged. "I don't know, I have to find him." Allison watched as Nina made her way through the crowd and she rushed after the other girl. 

The two girls were right after Scott as they saw him stumble through the front door and down the steps. Both of them went a bit down the drive way as they saw a panting Scott stumble into the car and drive away. "What the hell!" Nina exclaimed as she watched her brother drive away.

"Nina, Allison." a voice came from behind the two girls. Nina's heart sped up as she saw Derek Hale just a few feet away from where she and Allison stood. "I'm a friend of Scott's." Nina knew that was a lie, but, he was so gorgeous she was willing to let that slide. "He asked me to take you guys home." Nina and Allison glanced at each other slightly. Derek smiled at them and Nina felt her knees go weak. "My name's Derek."

Allison didn't look so sure but nodded, either way. "O-Okay, thanks." she said and turned to her date's twin. "Are you coming Nina?" Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course I am! He's gorgeous! She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, but at least she had some self-control and refrained herself from doing that. "Yeah." she smiled at Allison and both of them followed Derek over to an all black Camaro.

Nina's heart sped up. Even his car was hot, what was with this guy? How could any person in the world be so perfect? It just wasn't fair, he was too good to be true.

Allison got in first and settled in the backseat of Derek's car leaving Nina-who was feeling like a nervous wreck-in the front seat. Next to Derek. Next to a gorgeous man hunk. Next to a man that she wanted so bad. But at the same time knew her chances were slightly less than impossible. But that didn't mean they couldn't have fun, right? She smirked to herself and looked at Derek's form through her peripheral, there was nothing wrong with staring either.

Allison's house was the first stop since it was closer. Nina hopped out of the car and pulled the passenger seat forward to let Allison out of the Camaro. The taller girl smiled at her, a bit awkwardly, but Nina couldn't blame her. "Thanks for the ride." Allison said as she leaned down and stared into the car at Derek-who simply nodded with a tight-lipped smile. Nina stood outside watching Allison as she walked up her drive way. "Allison!" she called out. Allison turned around and stared at the younger McCall. Nina swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. "Please, don't hate him. I know it may seem like he blew you off, but he didn't." Nina sighed. "There's just a lot going on with him, but he really likes you, so please, don't be mad at him."

Allison was shocked to say the least. The last thing that she expected was to hear that from Nina, especially since they hadn't really talked. But, she did appreciate it, so she let a smile grace her lips. "Okay. Thanks." she said and turned around walking into her house feeling better than she had before.

Nina hopped back into the car and sat through the silent and nerve-wrecking car ride. She kept glancing over at him her heart speeding up with every glance, she wanted to say something, but she had absolutely no idea what to say. In the end she said nothing and just ended up with a knot deep in her stomach that made her unbearably nauseous. She felt like a coward, she was shaking in her skin, and she was absolutely sure Derek could hear her heart beating-hell, all of Beacon Hills could probably hear it. She let out a sigh. "Why'd you pick me up from the party?" Nina asked, her voice cracking slightly. She didn't dare look at him so she conformed with staring straight ahead, out of the windshield. 

Derek said nothing. He didn't even look at her, he just kept driving. Nina glanced at him once more before turning back to face the front.

After what seemed like an eternity in awkward silence, Nina felt the car slow down. "We're here." Derek's deep voice vibrated through her chest and her heart raced out of her chest at light speed. She looked around and found herself sitting, in Derek's car, in her drive way. "You know where I live?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she had even realized what she said. She looked over at Derek a flinched when she saw his light green eyes gazing at her intently. She felt like she was being stalked by a predator, but it excited her. She felt the blush spread on her cheeks as she realized she had been staring. "Uh, thanks, for the ride." she stammered and quickly hopped out of the car. Before she could close the door she heard Derek call out to her. "Nina." She almost melted at the sound of her name coming out of his delicious-looking mouth. She turned around to face him. "Be careful." was all he said to her but the excitement still managed to bubble up at the pit of her stomach.

Somehow managing to keep herself from jumping Derek and doing all sorts of naughty things to him Nina simply nodded and gave him a half smile before shutting his car door and trudging up her porch to her front door. By the time she turned around he was already gone. She smiled to herself and made her way inside, her mother was at work so she didn't have to worry about being yelled at, Scott-seeing as how their mother's car was parked outside-must've been home. "Scott?" Nina called out as she jogged up the stairs towards her brother's room.

There was no answer. "Scott!" she yelled as she burst through the door of her brothers room. She didn't find her brother but what she did find was a spastic Stiles freaking out looking out the window. "Stiles? What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock and surprise and a bit of relief? "Nina!" he exclaimed marching over to her and grabbing her by the arms. "What happened? With you and Allison and Derek!" Nina stared at her best friend completely confused. "Derek gave Allison and I a ride home, why?" Stiles' eyes widened in shock.

"Scott thinks Derek is the one who bit him."

Nina shrugged. "So?"

"He went after Derek! And I think the full moon changed him."

Both Nina and Stiles stared at each other, each one of them scared out of their minds. Nina, as she usually did when she was nervous, reached for her necklace to fiddle with only to find it wasn't there. She didn't waste too much time thinking as she thought back to Scott, there was nothing she or Stiles could do except wait and prey nothing bad happened.

"I'm going to go check on Allison, then go look for Scott, be careful and lock all your doors and windows." Stiles warned her . Nina simply nodded and Stiles wrapped her in a hug, he knew she was nervous, hell so was he but he could at least try to make her feel a bit better.

"Wait!" He was almost out the door when Nina's voice stopped him. "I'm going with you."

"Where the hell is he!" Nina exclaimed. She was just about ready to rip out her hair out. The sun had already risen and there was still no sign of Scott. "I don't know! Why are you yelling at me for?" Stiles exclaimed. They were both highly on edge and Scott being missing didn't help their cause thankfully, Allison was at home when they checked up on her, though Nina never doubted that she would be there. After all, she had seen Derek drop her off. They had been driving all night and Nina hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep.

"Isn't that Scott?" Stiles asked as he stopped by the side of the road. Sure enough, there was Scott, shirtless, shoeless and walking down the road. No one said a thing as Scott jumped into the passenger and Nina transferred to the backseat. There was a few moments of silence as Stiles began to drive away. Finally Nina just couldn't hold it in and she smacked her brother in the back of the head. Repeatedly. "Ow!" Scott yelped, gripping his head. "What was that for?" Nina was just about ready to rip her brother's head off. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" She smacked the back of his head again. "We've been out all night looking for you, I haven't gotten any sleep, and you're here asking me why I hate you?" They fell back into silence.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked after several moments. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Nina warned her finger pointed directly in Scott's face. Stiles nodded in agreement. "She probably hates me now." Scott groaned, gripping the blanket Stiles had given him closer to himself. Nina rolled her eyes and landed a hard punch on her brothers head. Scott groaned and glared at his twin over his shoulder. She shrugged. "I warned you I'd punch you." Nina rolled her eyes as Stiles and her brother had their bromance moment, and stayed quiet in the back of the jeep.

Nina went up to her brother as school ended, as usual, Scott was dressed in his lacrosse uniform. She watched as he looked forward waving at a red SUV that was driving away. Her brother had told her and Stiles everything that had happened in the woods, his fight with Derek, the hunters showing up, Derek saving him-everything. "What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." She commented as she sipped on her hot chocolate that she had forced Stiles to go buy for her.

Scott didn't look at her, he just kept staring forward at the spot where the car had been. "Allison's dad is a hunter. He's the one who shot me." Nina's eyes bulged out of her head. The twins glanced at each other and then back to the spot where Allison's dads car had been. This was bad.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

Chapter Two: Second Chance at First Line

Once again, Nina was stuck at another one of Scott's lacrosse practices since he and Stiles were her ride home. So she watched as Jackson tackled her brother, Finstock made fun of her brother, and her brother got mad and started becoming all wolf-like. Wait, what?

She looked down only to see Scott and Jackson both on the ground. Jack son was flat on his back and gripping his shoulder, Scott was on his knees and gripping his head in pain, until he keeled over. Nina was glued to her spot on the bleachers, she couldn't move. She saw Stiles run towards her brother while everyone else surrounded Jackson. She watched as Stiles helped her brother up and lead him away.

Snapping out of her trance Nina stood from the bleachers and hopped off to the right-the side closest to the woods-so no one would see her sneaking into the guy's locker room. When she looked forward, Nina almost let out a scream.

There, standing in all his werewolf glory, was Derek. His hands hidden in the pockets of his leather jacket. His eyes shifted down and focused his intense look on her. As always, Nina's knees went weak. "What are you doing here?" She breathed out slowly trying to still her heart beat, which she learned from Scott that werewolves can. Leaving her mortified and moping throughout the night. Derek's eyebrow shot up. "I'm watching over your brother." he said in that husky tone of voice. "He almost got revealed, he shifted on the field." He turned to leave and Nina quickly latched on to his jacket sleeve. "Wait!" she called. Derek glanced at her over his shoulder. "What?" he asked her. She felt her face heat up. "Um...Uh..." She stuttered and quickly released Derek's sleeve.

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and she was sure Derek was hearing it loud and clear. "I...uh..." Derek looked at her expectantly. "Are you going to help my brother?" Nina rushed out without realizing. She shivered as Derek's green eyes stared down at her. Even when he was looking at her in complete disbelief, he was utterly gorgeous.

Derek sighed and turned around to face the younger girl. "I'm trying to help your brother, but he has to listen to me and he doesn't want to do that. But if he gets revealed the hunters will hunt him down until they kill him." He warned, before turning around and walking away.

Nina sighed. She needed serious help.

"I still can't believe you almost killed Stiles today." Nina sighed as she discarded her bag off to the side, completely in sync with her twin. They both flopped down, horizontally, on Scott's bed. Scott on his stomach and Nina on her back, both of them next to each other. They both lied there, motionless and not speaking as they heard a knock from the doorway. "Hey." They lifted their heads slightly to look at their mom who stood in the doorway. "Late shift again for me.But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"Oh, mom, you can't." the twins groaned their eyes closed. "Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely." she said as she walked into the room where both her children were. "Because that was so convincing, right?" Nina asked sarcastically as she lazily opened one eye to look at her mother. "Scott, what's wrong with your eyes?" Both twins instantly sat up. "You look like you haven't slept in days." They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Scott said quickly. "I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?" Their mother asked, looking down at her son in disbelief. Scott looked confused. "Homework?" he said, though it sounded more like a question. Nina rolled her eyes. "I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" their mother asked, looking like a frantic psycho-at least in Nina's eyes. Scott just kept staring at his mother confusedly. "Right now?" he asked. The smile that had been on Melissa McCall's face dropped instantly as she heard the words leave her son's mouth. "Right now?" She repeated. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, "right now?" Have you ever taken drugs?" Nina laughed out loud. She couldn't handle it, the look on her mother's face was priceless, not to mention her brother's idiocy.

"Trust me mom, he's not on drugs, he's just naturally stupid." Nina laughed receiving a pillow jab in the face courtesy of her brother. "Have you taken any drugs?" Melissa asked her daughter who raised an eyebrow. The twins glanced at each other. "Have you?" they asked her.

That instantly shut their mother up and she stared at them wide-eyed and hung jaw. She quickly closed her mouth and retreated out of their room. "Get some sleep." she told them.

Scott buried his head into his pillow. "So, what's it like?" Nina asked her brother as she stared at her brother's ceiling. Scott didn't need to ask what his sister meant, that was one of the perks of being a twin-you always knew what the other was thinking. "It's horrible." he sighed as he turned his head to the side facing his sister. "I don't know when I'm going to snap and accidentally kill someone. It's the worst thing ever."

The twins were silent for a while, neither one of them knew what to say. It wasn't until they heard a ding from Scott's laptop that either of them reacted.

The male twin plopped down into his computer chair only to come face to face with Stiles shooting at him through the video chat with a fake gun. "What'd you find out?" he asked ignoring Stiles' childish behavior. "Well, it's bad." Stiles said without the least bit of remorse. "Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Nina decided to make an appearance and sat on her brother's lap-like she usually did when he and Stiles had a video chat. "Because of me?" Scott asked not bothering to acknowledge his sister-as usual. "Obviously." Nina chuckled. "No, because he's a tool." Stiles assured his friend while sending the other McCall a look. Nina merely shrugged. "Well, is he going to play?" Scott asked.

Neither one of the McCall siblings seemed to notice Scott's room go dark they were both too busy focusing on the computer screen in front of them. "Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Nina cringed as the words left Stiles' mouth. Now they were counting on Scott to play on Saturday where he could possibly shift and be kill someone, expose his wolf-y self to all of Beacon Hills and be killed either by Derek, or his girlfriend's father who just so happened to be a werewolf hunter. Nina watched as Stiles head became slightly larger as he moved closer to the screen. "What are you doing Stiles?" she asked as she stared at Stiles' awkwardly large face. She never noticed how much acne marks he had, until now. Or how big the bags under his eyes were.

"What?" the twins asked as their friend stared at his screen like some sort of hypnotized zombie. The screen started to blur and Stiles' face became very serious. "It looks like." Nina read aloud as the words appeared on the screen. "Looks like what?" Scott asked just as the screen froze. Nina sighed as she stood up from her uncomfortable position on her brother's lap. "I told mom to get xfinity, but no, we had to get AT&T" Scott began pressing down on keys. "Come on. Damn it." he sighed. "We should've gotten xfinity." Nina rolled her eyes. "Obviously." she said as they both went back to look at the rainbow circle on the computer screen. Finally the screen unfroze and the next message popped up. Along with Stiles' worried face.

Someone's behind you.

"What?" the twins whispered and Scott enlarged his screen. Sure enough there was the silhouette of a body behind him and Nina. Their eyes widened in shock as they stared at the Macbook screen.

The next thing they knew Derek Hale had Scott pinned to the wall and Nina sprawled out on her brother's bed. She couldn't hear what Derek was saying to her brother but from Scott's panicked yells she could tell it wasn't good. In the blink of a second Derek was no longer in the room. Scott turned around and tried to catch his breath. "I'm going to go to bed. This has been way too much excitement for me." Nina said waving meekly at her brother and shuffling out of his room and into hers. She didn't bother turning on the light as she stomped over to her bed and threw herself on it facing her pillow.

As Nina turned to lay on her back she came face to face with green eyes that were not part of her room decor. She was about to scream when a manly hand covered her mouth and about half her face. She wanted to melt. "Don't scream." Derek warned in his husky voice. Nina nodded like the good little girl she was and Derek slowly lifted his hand from her mouth leaving a burning trail tracing where his hand had been. "Make sure your brother doesn't play on Saturday. Or I'll kill him." Nina just nodded dumbly as her body was painfully aware of Derek's proximity.

In another second the weight of Derek was off of her and he was gone. Nina sighed. That boy was too much for her.

"What the hell is your issue?" Nina yelled at her twin as he almost threw her off his bike. He was mad for some reason and ever since school let out she couldn't get one word out of him. And now they were at Derek's charred and ruined relic of a house in the middle of the woods. "Derek!" Scott kept screaming at the top of his lungs.

While Scott was throwing his little fit, Nina trudged up the charred steps of what used to be the Hale house and began inspecting the remains. Every step she took she hoped Derek would be there. It's like every nerve in her body was aware of her surroundings it was like as if her body was expecting Derek to pop out at any second-since he had the tendency to do that.

And-just as her body expected-when she turned around, there was Derek. Standing by the last pillar clad in a gray long sleeve, and black jeans. Nina's heart beat picked up as she stared at her own personal Adonis-at least in her head. "Derek." she breathed out, her voice sounding as if she had just ran a mile. Scott must've also noticed Derek's appearance. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled as Derek walked towards him, grabbing a flustered Nina on the way.

Nina didn't dare look up at Derek and merely enjoyed herself as Derek held her and pulled her along with him. "Yeah?" Derek questioned sounding slightly sarcastic as he hopped down the porch steps. Nina remained at the top, she picked the wrong day to wear heels, at least she wore jeans. Derek grabbed Nina's legs and pressed her petite body against his much larger, muscular one and let her slide down. He watched as a blush spread through her cheeks and she looked away. He didn't think about it much as he moved closer to Scott still not letting go of Nina. "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and now you got all the answers, is that it?" Scott's face was an awkward mixture of fear and anger as he stared up at the older werewolf. "You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you and your sister-who you could kill if you're not careful." Nina's heart just about stopped at that moment but she made no noise and just listened in on Scott and Derek's conversation.

"Think about what could happen." Derek walked closer to Scott, still pulling Nina behind him. "You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone." Scott stood speechless as Derek bent down and picked up Scott's lacrosse stick. "Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you." Derek's hand grew claws and ripped through the net on Scott's stick. "Everything falls apart." Derek hel the stick up to emphasize his point to the older McCall. He looked back at Nina once before looking back at Scott, throwing the stick in the air and disappearing. Leaving behind two very flustered McCalls.

Nina tried to stay quiet as she listened in on her brother and Stiles' conversation from the open door to her brother's room. They were plotting, and surprisingly Stiles' wasn't the one to come up with the plan this time;now it was Scott. Nina felt uneasy as she listened to her twin plot a way to send the gorgeous Adonis-like Derek Hale to jail. She felt her stomach flip as the thought of Derek in jail invaded her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was Derek in jail. She needed him out and about so she could thoroughly enjoy his "yummy-ness" as she liked to call it.

After a few more minutes and the ending of her brother and Stiles conversation, Nina decided to make her presence known. She blocked the boys' exit and crossed her arms over her chest a raised eye brow and pouted lip set on her face. The boys glanced at each other and sighed. They really needed to be more careful with what they said.

"So you're seriously going to do this?" Nina asked her brother as the both of them and Stiles walked into the hospital together. Scott came up with the brilliant-and she used the term lightly-idea to sniff the half of the body and see if it was the same scent he had found at Derek's house. No one answered her, as per usual. "How do you guys even know Derek did it?" she finally breathed out.

Both boys stopped in their tracks and glanced at each other before looking at the only girl in the group. "Nina he's the one who bit me!" Scott exclaimed keeping his voice low. Nina rolled her eyes. "You don't know that Scott!" she argued. "What if you're sending an innocent man to jail, then what?" Stiles ran his hands through his short hair. "Nina, you know I love you, but the only reason you're defending Derek is because you have the hots for him." Stiles said causing very similar reactions from the twins for two very different reasons. Nina's cheeks lit up with a blush, of course Stiles would know that she had the hots for Derek, it wasn't as if she hid it but still, hearing someone else say it out loud made it a lot more real. Scott on the other hand looked like he had just been run over by an eighteen wheeler. He looked over at his sister.

All it took was one look to his twin to know that Stiles' words were true. "You stay away from Derek." Scott warned Nina who now was the one who looked like she had been run over by an eighteen wheeler. Just as Nina was about to give her twin a piece of her mind Stiles intervened. "Okay, Scott go, now."

Scott nodded and made his way to the morgue, leaving a very angry twin behind. Nina turned to Scott who stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets looking unbearably nonchalant. Stiles smiled at her Nina sent him a glare. She even went as far as pinching Stiles-very painfully on the arm. "What was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing the red mark that was beginning to form on his arm. Nina sent him another glare and he held up his arms in surrender. "Never mind." he mumbled.

"Come on, before I kill you." Nina grumbled and they both made their way to the lobby. Lo and behold sitting there in all her plastic, prima donna glory, was none other than Lydia Martin. Immediately Stiles began his spastic moments while Nina rolled her eyes and sat down as far away from Lydia as possible in the tiny hospital lobby. Nina watched Stiles as he strolled over to the red headed she devil and began confessing his undying love for her. She bit back a laugh. From where she sat Nina could see the bluetooth headpiece in Lydia's ear as Stiles confessed to her.

Nina almost burst out laughing as Lydia took the headpiece from her ear and outright told Stiles she'd heard nothing he had said. Stiles stared at Lydia for a few moments stuttered out a few more words and sat behind the wall from where Lydia sat and directly in front of a smirking Nina. "Karma." she mouthed to him and laughed when he gave her the bird. 

Leaving her very uncomfortable hospital chair Nina stalked her way over to the pouting Stiles and plopped down into the empty chair next to him. "So..." Nina began but one look from Stiles instantly shut her up, but it didn't remove the cocky smile that seemed to be permanently placed on her cherry colored lips. After several minutes and a few awkward glances as Stiles began reading a pamphlet on the menstrual cycle.

Even more time passed and Nina and Stiles were forced to witness the disgusting event of Lydia and Jackson kissing. It was safe to say neither of them wanted to witness that. They watched Beacon Hill's 'it' couple as they made their way out of the hospital. They both jumped when the pamphlet was ripped out of Stiles' hand. "Oh God!" Stiles moaned in shock. Their heads snapped only to be met with the older McCall standing in front of them. "The scent was the same." he informed them.

In an instant Nina and Stiles were on their feet on either side of Scott. "Are you sure?" Nina asked her stomach doing those uncomfortable flips again. Scott nodded. "Yes." Nina felt her heart drop into the base of her stomach. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles sighed. "Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott sounded almost smug as he said that. Nina sighed. "We don't know that! Besides what are we supposed to say to the police?" Nina asked exasperated. "My brother the teen wolf smelled the body at his property and that's how we know he's the killer?" She bit out sarcastically. Both boys stared at the younger girl. "Why are you defending Derek?" Scott growled trying to control his anger from rising. Nina just grit her teeth and didn't answer. The last thing she wanted was a scene and for Scott to go wolf in front of everyone. That would not be good. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked Scott.

Nina raised an eyebrow. That was a pretty good question. Especially considering that it came from Stiles. Well, what could she say? The boy had his moments. "There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks." Scott emphasized. "Okay." Stiles nodded. "Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles' focus went to Nina who was looking between the boys very unsure. "You in?"

She looked between the boys and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Count me in." she said and instantly the feeling of regret filled her up. But that never stopped her before. Each boy threw an arm over Nina's shoulder. "Let's go then." Stiles said and they made their way out of the overly sterilized hospital lobby.

Scott was annoyed to say the least. He, Nina, and Stiles had been sitting outside of Derek's house for the better part of an hour now, but the wait wasn't what annoyed him, he was a pretty patient guy; he didn't mind waiting. What annoyed him was the incessant beating of his sister's heart. Now, he wouldn't be so annoyed if it was beating from fear, he could understand that, they were in the middle of the woods, at night with a potential killer; it was pretty frightening. But, that was just it, her heart wasn't beating from fear; it was beating because of Derek Hale.

Her eyes were wide as she watched Derek's leather jacket clad form move to his car and hop in. Nina's heart just about exploded when she saw Derek-who somehow didn't notice them, which was surprising seeing as how Nina's heart was pounding as loud as thunder in her twin's ears. They all watched in silence and didn't move or speak until they were sure Derek was gone. Once they were sure he was gone the boys instantly sprung into action as Stiles drove his jeep to where Derek's Camaro had just been and they hopped quickly out of the car, equipment in hand and ready to go into action, while Nina slowly trudged behind them her mind still on Derek.

She almost missed everything; Scott and Stiles digging, them finding a wolf body instead of a human, Stiles finding the wolfsbane in a spiral, the wolf body turning human. She was in such a daze she barely reacted. Not that the boys seemed to notice though. Nina refused to believe Derek was a killer and nothing that Stiles or Scott could ever change her mind.

Scott looked at his little sister, she was dazed and wasn't even looking their way, it was at that moment that the realization dawned on him; his sister was falling for Derek Hale. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. This was not good.

Nina swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the scene before her. One of the cops was leading a handcuffed Derek out of his house and into the police cruiser. She felt her eyes water-she had always been overly emotional for every little thing that happened; this was no different. Derek looked her way, though she was sure he was staring at Scott who stood next to the hood of the Jeep while she was sitting on the hood-probably a bad idea since she was wearing a body-con dress.

"I can't believe you did this." Nina said through gritted teeth. She didn't bother looking down at her brother. He was probably feeling shitty enough already without having her glare at him. Nina hopped off Stiles' hood and made her way over to the cop car, ignoring Scott's calling. Thankfully all the cops in the area were preoccupied investigating every single inch of land surrounding the charred remains of the Hale house so they didn't notice her slip in the passenger's seat of the patrol car.

"Hi." she smiled at the brooding werewolf through the metal railing, sitting, handcuffed in the backseat of the patrol car. As usual Derek's face remained stoic and emotionless as his eyebrow shot up and he stared at the younger girl. Now what was she planning? After a few seconds the smile dropped and she sighed. "Look Derek, I'm sorry for what Scott did to you, I swear I had nothing to do with any of this; it was purely Scott and Stiles." Derek-for once-showed some actual emotion as he scowled. "I know." he growled at her, making her flinch just a tiny bit. "Your idiot brother just ruined everything for himself." Nina shrugged. "Good thing that gene managed to stay in Scott and not spread to me." she mumbled. Just as she was about to plead with Derek to not kill her brother Stiles came barreling into the drivers seat, landing on Nina and squeezing her petite frame out of oxygen.

"Stiles! Get off of me!" Nina hissed as she clawed at Stiles who was spazzing and flinching away from the dangerous brunette. Finally, Stiles-fed up with being clawed at-pulled Nina out of the seat, lunged himself inside then pulled Nina onto his lap. All in a matter of eight seconds. It was safe to say Derek's eyebrow shot up again and his eyes narrowed as he saw the uncomfortable look on Nina's face.

Stiles looked back at Derek through the thin metal railing that separated he and Nina from Derek. The flimsy metal that Derek could easily rip through if he was mad enough. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles told Derek trying to act brave and manly-something he wasn't too good at. Nina chortled. "That's the biggest lie of the century." Stiles shot her a glare as Derek shot him a very menacing-yet attractive-look. Stiles swallowed hard. "Okay, maybe I am." he admitted. "Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed-" "You don't know that!" Nina interrupted smacking Stiles in the back of the head. Stiles flicked Nina who scowled at him. "As I was saying, the girl you killed she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she?" Nina looked to Derek, who looked like he was getting madder by the second.

"Uh, Stiles?" Nina said as she kept on staring at the now very angry werewolf. Stiles though just blabbing on and on. "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Again, that earned Stiles another blow to the back of the head. Stiles leaned back as Derek leaned forward, his face as menacing as ever. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek all but growled at Stiles. He glanced over at Nina who was staring at him intently. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you two can." He leaned in super close to where Stiles' face had once been and where Nina's now was. She could feel his cool minty breath on her cheek. "And trust me, you want to."

The two teens were so entranced by the older wolf's story that it wasn't until Stiles was being dragged out of the patrol car that they noticed they had been caught. Nina quickly saw Sheriff Stilinski holding his son by his jacket collar. Hopefully, he hadn't spotted her yet, though she highly doubted that. She looked at Derek once more and offered him a meek smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be out in no time." she said before stealthily climbing out of the patrol car and running over to her twin's side before the sheriff could notice her.

Nina sat at home, bored, with nothing to do and it was barely five o'clock in the afternoon. Scott wasn't home, she had no clue where her twin was and although she was worried she couldn't bring herself to go out and look for him. After the day's events she opted not to go home with Stiles and Scott, she was still mad at them for sending gorgeous, man hunk Derek to jail. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed. What to do? What to do? Nina groaned. She couldn't take being cooped up inside her house any longer. But where could she possibly go? The only thing she could think about at the moment was Derek and there was no way she'd be allowed to go into the police department to see Derek is there?

Nina sat up on her bed. She might as well go and see Derek, not like there was anything better to do. Thankfully she had showered and stripped of her school clothes as soon as she got home. Slipping on a light grey cardigan and her all white converse, Nina checked herself in the full length mirror. The high-low light pink, strapless dress she wore was cute, and since she was going to a place where they held criminals and suspects she decided to cover up the exposed area of her chest with an old t-shirt of Scott's that she took from him and tied it in a knot in the front.

The younger McCall trudged down the stairs as quickly as she could. She grabbed her messenger bag and her mom's car keys off the counter in the kitchen-thankfully her mom wasn't home, yet again. And since Scott wasn't home either, no one would mind if she took the car out.

The would have been half an hour walk took her about ten minutes in her mother's car. Nina hopped out of the car after she had parked in front of the station, she let out a shaky breath. She hadn't realized just how nervous she was until she looked up to the building and the nerves began to creep up her spine twisting around in her body and making her feel out of breath. "Alright Nina, you can do this." she mumbled to herself as she quickly made her way up the steps.

She was met with the hustle and bustle of a busy police station, there were about a dozen or so officers running around looking like chickens with their heads cut off. There was only one officer at the receptionist desk, Morty, he was a nice older man. They had met a couple of times due to Sheriff Stilinski and the many times she, Stiles, and Scott were caught doing something they shouldn't really be doing. Morty even called them the wolf pack. She used to think it was funny, but now that she thought about it, given to recent circumstances, it really wasn't funny anymore. Just freakishly accurate.

"Hey, Morty." she smiled as she walked up to the long wooden desk. The old police man looked up from his paper work at the young girl standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as a bemused smile lit up his face. "Nina McCall, do what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked a bit frightened, whenever one of the McCall twins or Stiles showed up here, it usually meant trouble. Nina shrugged trying to act nonchalant. "Just came to see someone." Morty's eyebrow stayed in place as he watched her glance into the back where the holding cells were. "And who might that be?" he asked lacing his arms on the desk and leaning forward. Nina scratched the back of her neck-something she did when she was nervous. "Derek Hale." she breathed out over doing the smile. Morty's smile widened. "And what relation do you have to Derek Hale?"

Crap. Nina looked around for a second unsure of what to say. "He's my boyfriend!" she blurted out. Morty flinched from the outburst. While Nina just smiled. "I'm not supposed to let anyone under the age of eighteen into the cells." Morty said while Nina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Please, Morty." she begged. "I really want to see my snuggle bug." She gave him her best puppy dog look. Morty sighed. "Alright, but if the sheriff catches you, you sneaked in there." Nina smiled. "Thanks Morty you're the best!" she exclaimed making her way down to the holding cells. She stopped and turned back towards Morty. "Oh, and, Morty?" Morty turned to look at the girl. "If Scott or Stiles ever ask, I was never here." she said pointing to herself. Morty laughed but nodded anyways.

Morty didn't bother to take her down to the cells seeing as how she already knew the way around the station better than even the veteran officers in the station.

Nina took a breath as she walked towards Derek's cell. He seemed to be expecting her. He raised an eyebrow as she stopped directly in front of the cell. "What are you doing here?" he asked before she could even smile at him. A blush spread on Nina's cheek, even in jail he was still gorgeous. She shrugged. "I was bored at home..." she trailed off. Derek rolled his eyes. "What do you want Nina?" Nina scratched the back of her neck. "Well...exactly, I don't know..." she began as Derek opened his mouth to speak again. "But I do know I want to help you and make this right." she interrupted. Derek's eyebrow shot up. "And why would you want to do that?" he said as he slowly advanced closer to where Nina was standing. Nina's breath caught in her throat. "W-Well, you're the only one who can help Scott." she shrugged."And I really want to help you. Especially considering my brother sent you to jail even though you were only trying to help him."

Derek leaned against the bars and stared down at the girl, she had to be at least two heads shorter than him.  
She looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes. "I do have one question though." She waited until he nodded at her to continue. "You didn't kill her, right?" Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. How did he figure she'd ask him that? "No I didn't, happy now?" he basically growled. Nina merely smiled and nodded, she chose to ignore the fact that he had growled at her, but it's okay; he was gorgeous. "So, um, yeah..." Nina trailed off unsure of what to say.

"You really want to help?" Derek's voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes and nearly melted.She nodded dumbly, unable to find her voice. Derek leaned down closer-well, as close as the bars would let him-to her. Nina swallowed hard the nerves creeping up on her. "Then make sure Scott doesn't play. Or things will get bad." he warned. Nina sighed. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." she told him. Derek nodded. "Give me your phone." he said holding his hand out through the cell. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Derek rolled his eyes. "Just give it to me before anyone comes." he said exasperated.

Nina looked at the Adonis-like man in front of her weirdly but handed him her phone anyways. She watched as he started going through her phone for a few seconds before he handed it back to her. "My number is in there." he told her, and Nina almost died. "Keep me informed of anything that happens with Scott, he needs my help, whether he wants it or not." She grabbed the phone and put it back into her bag. "I should probably get going then." she said awkwardly as she began walking backwards. "Wait." Derek said. "Was the snuggle bug thing really necessary?"

Nina felt her face heat up and her eyes widened. "Well, I couldn't think of anything else!" she exclaimed. "Morty wasn't going to let me through and I needed to make something up quick." Just as Derek was about to explain to the younger McCall how stupid her logic was, Sheriff Stilinski interrupted him. "Nina?" The girls head snapped behind her to face her best friend's father. Her eyes widened, the last thing she wanted was to be caught by the sheriff of all people. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked into the room and stood in front of the girl, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nina began to stutter, it was times like these where she hated being related to Scott. "I-I came to see Derek." she coughed out. The sheriff raised an eyebrow and Nina felt a cold sweat run down her spine. "He's my boyfriend. We're dating." Nina crossed her fingers behind her back as the sheriff looked down at her. There were so many things he wanted to ask but knowing Nina he'd rather not know. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do even want to know?" Nina shook her head. "Probably not." she shrugged.

The sheriff sighed. "Go home, Nina." Nina nodded and started making her way out of the room. She quickly turned back and looked at Derek who looked just about ready to strangle her. She quickly looked away to the sheriff. "Oh, Mr. S?" sheriff Stilinski looked at the girl. "Can you not tell Scott about any of this? Or Stiles! If Stiles finds out then he'll tell Scott and it won't be very pretty." she ranted. The sheriff held up his hands and Nina shut up. "I won't tell them, now go home!" Nina smiled. "Thanks Mr. S, you rock!" she exclaimed making her way out of the room once more. She glanced over at Derek who's eyes seemed to be glued to her. She mouthed a quick sorry then dashed out of the room, smiling to herself. Her day just got a hell of a lot better.

Nina sighed for the millionth time in the past half hour as she . The last place she wanted to be was at Scott's lacrosse game, especially since he didn't want to listen to her and decided to play. If Derek found out about this he'd be so pissed. But she had been dragged to the game by her mom-who was still looking for a parking spot. She plopped down on one of the middle bleachers, like she usually did during Scott and Stiles had practice. All of Beacon Hills seemed to be at the stupid game, Nina sighed, it probably came with living in a small town.

When she said everyone was at the game, she meant everyone. Even Sheriff Stilinski was there to support Stiles."Nina?" Nina turned only to be met with Allison and an older man with bright blue eyes, she figured that he was Allison's father. She smiled at the girl. "Hey Allison, came to watch Scott?" Nina laughed when the girl's cheeks turned red. "Yeah." she smiled and pointed at the man next to her. "This is my dad, Chris Argent. Dad this is Nina, Scott's twin sister." she introduced them. Nina stood and shook hands with the man. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Argent." she said trying to be as pleasant as she possibly could. It was harder than she thought, the man was out trying to kill her twin after all. She sat back down and watched the game. So Derek was right after all, the hunters had come to the game. She groaned, why was her brother an idiot?

The game had already started and her mom had finally gotten there. It was only the first few minutes into the game and Jackson had already managed to tackle Scott to the ground. She cringed. That had to be painful, plus the fact that everyone on the team seemed to be ignoring him. But besides that, their team was winning and everyone-except Nina-stood and cheered. Nina saw when Allison and Lydia held the poster up. Her eyes widened as she read the "we luv u Jackson." She looked down to where Scott was staring directly at it. This was not good.

Nina saw as Scott bent over and gripped onto the stick, the game was almost over now and Scott hadn't even gotten the ball, not to mention the whole poster incident. He was probably pissed. She hoped that he wasn't shifting on the field, that could really be a problem.

"Nina, are you even listening to me?" Nina turned to look at her mom-who was staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. Nina's eyebrow's furrowed. "Uh, yeah sure mom, whatever you say." she said before hopping down to the bench where Stiles was sitting, leaving behind a very confused mother.

"Stiles!" Nina smack the boy in the back. Stiles looked at her confused, he hadn't even seen her in the bleachers. "Nina, when di-" Nina interrupted quickly. "I think Scott may be shifting." she nodded to her crouched over brother who seemed to be panting. Stiles eyes widened. "Not good. What do we do?" He said as he began to spaz out. Nina shrugged. "There's nothing we can do, Allison's dad is here, the last thing we want to do is bring attention to Scott." She quickly turned and went back to stand next to her mother on the bleachers.

"Which one is Scott again?" Nina heard Mr. Argent ask behind her. "Number 11." Lydia quickly piped up. "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Nina quickly turned around to face the snobby she-devil. "Especially considering how much of a dill-weed your boyfriend is that his dumb-ass keeps telling everyone not to pass to Scott since my brother is a much better player than he is, right?" She snobbishly smiled at Lydia who was scowling down at her. "Nina!" her mom scolded beside her. Nina didn't look at her mother and simply nodded. "You're right mom." She said. "Did I say dill-weed, I meant asshole."

The look on Lydia's face was priceless as Nina offered her another snobby smile and turned around to watch her twin. She watched wide-eyed as Scott jumped through the air and caught the ball. She looked down at Stiles who was looking up at her with a face that most likely mirrored her own. She climbed back down and stood next to Stiles. They both watched as Scott ran down the field and scored. Stiles jumped up and grabbed Nina as they both jumped up and down, he even went as far as to carry the girl for a second. "McCall. Pass to McCall!" Finstock yelled to the guys in the field as Stiles and Nina followed behind him yelling the same thing.

They kept watching as one of the players from the other team passed the ball to Scott. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Finstock asked as he sat next to Stiles who was chewing away at his glove. "Yes, I believe so, coach." Stiles said spazzing out. "Interesting." Finstock said. 

They were down to the last forty seconds of the game and everyone was on edge. They watched as Scott took the ball and made the final goal of the game. "Yes! Oh my god." Stiles cheered as everyone in the bleachers cascaded onto the field. Nina ran a hand through her straightened hair. She was relieved that Scott hadn't killed anyone. Speaking of Scott... Nina looked around at the mob of people surrounding her, where was he? She turned towards Stiles and his father who was on his phone. "Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked as his father hung up the phone. Mr. Stillinski sighed and looked at both of the teens. "Derek Hale was just released, there wasn't enough evidence to incriminate him. Besides they found animal hair on the body."

Stiles went pale. Nina on the other hand looked just about ready to have a party. "Really? He's out?" She asked. The excitement was almost pouring out of her. Mr. Stilinski nodded. "Yes, Nina, your boyfriend is free. Seems like you didn't have to go visit him at the station after all. Now if you two will excuse me." he said as he walked away from the two teens.

As soon as his father was out of earshot Stiles' head snapped towards the younger McCall he was looking for an excuse to look anywhere but at him. "What the hell was my dad talking about?" he exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles didn't give Nina a chance to answer. "Since when the hell is Derek Hale-" He cut himself off as he thought back to his father's words and realization dawned on him. "You went to go see him at the station?!" he exclaimed and Nina flinched. He must've taken some Adderall before the game. "uh, we better go find Scott." she said before she took off running in the direction of the boys' locker room. "Nina!" Stiles yelled as he chased after her.

"Scott!" Nina exclaimed as she skidded into the locker room. "Stiles is trying to kill me!" She ran into the locker room only to find Allison and Scott kissing under one of the shower heads. She instantly stopped as Scott and Allison turned to look at her. "Oh, that's gross. I'll pretend I didn't see that." Nina said trying to look away. Scott cleared his throat. "So why is Stiles trying to kill you?" Instantly Nina remembered she was being chased by Stiles and moved out of the way just in time; Stiles almost caught her. "I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said as she smiled at the older twin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Nina and Stiles and made her way out of the locker room.

Scott turned to his twin and best friend with a goofy smile on his face, Nina couldn't help but smile back. "Aw, my little Scotty is growing up." She said wiping a fake tear from her cheek. "I kissed her." Scott said, still up in cloud nine. "We saw." Stiles and Nina told him in unison. "She kissed me." Nina and Stiles nodded. "Saw that too"

"That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked and Scott stuttered to answer, the smile still on his face. "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." He looked so hopeful, Nina just couldn't help it, she walked over to her twin and pulled him into a hug-which he surprisingly returned. He even went as far as kissing her temple. Nina liked this new Scott, he was a lot nicer. Stiles smiled back to his friend. "Yeah." He chuckled. "We'll talk later then." He didn't want to spoil his friends good mood. He turned to leave but in an instant Scott had him by the upper arm. "What?" Scott asked the smile instantly left.

Nina took the opportunity to detach herself from her brother and quietly moved over to the lockers. This could get ugly. Stiles sighed. "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." "And.." Scott trailed off.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Scott's eyes widened. "Here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." "Hale?" Scott couldn't believe it. "Derek's sister." Stiles said. "And Derek also happens to be Nina's boyfriend who she went to see at the station this afternoon."

Scott's head snapped towards his sister, who was leaning against the locker trying to act nonchalantly. "What?!" He yelled. Nina merely smiled meekly. "So~" she said. "You and Allison, huh?"

Scott's eyes turned yellow in color. She was so dead.


	3. Pack Mentality

Chapter Three: Pack Mentality

"So, let me get this straight." Nina said as she Scott and Stiles walked through the halls of their tormenting prison also known as high school. "You had an-I can't believe I'm talking about this, and much less about my twin brother." She made a disgusted face and almost went off in a rant when said brother quickly stopped her. "Nina. The point." He said. Nina nodded. "Right, well as I was saying, you had an erotic dream about Allison and something about a school bus, where you end up killing Allison in said school bus?" Scott nodded. "You, my dear twin, are one sick puppy." She said inching closer to Stiles.

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged as he glared at his sister, who shrugged innocently. "I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe." Nina stared at her brother with slight disgust. "Ew, that's just gross." She mumbled, earning another look from her brother. They hadn't been on the best of terms ever since the whole Derek thing. So things were tense between the McCall twins. "I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott commented. Stiles seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. "Really? I have." he said. "Usually ends a little differently." That was Nina's cue to give Stiles a smack in the back of the head.

She was starting to suspect that she could probably be the reason why Stiles was so stupid sometimes. All those blows to the back of the head had to have some effect on him. But then she remembered it was Stiles she was talking about.

Nina kept going in and out of the conversation as her mind drifted back onto the Derek subject, she hadn't seen him since she had gone to the police station. He was out and about and she still hadn't seen him, granted it had only been three days, but still, she wanted to see him that was a crime, right?

"Who Derek?" Instantly Nina was brought back into the conversation. "Derek?" She breathed out. "What about Derek?" Both boys looked at the girl who's eyes were shining and hopeful. Scott wanted to shoot himself. That was the last thing he need; his little sister having a thing for Derek Hale. He chose to ignore his sister for the time being and went on with the conversation with Stiles.

Nina stayed quiet as Scott explained how real it had felt to drag Allison to the back of the bus. "How real?" Stiles asked as they reached the double doors to exit the building. "Like it actually happened." Scott answered. As soon as they opened the door the three of them were met with a bone-chilling sight. A bloody school bus with the back door hanging off it's hinges. There was blood everywhere. Nina put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. "I think it did." Stiles said as the three of them stared at the police and crime scene investigators. Nina and Stiles stared at Scott, wide-eyed and scared out of their minds.

Nina jogged behind Scott and Stiles trying to keep up with them as they almost ran through the hallway. Scott was in a frantic search for Allison and seeing the condition the bus was in, Nina didn't blame him. Scott kept texting and calling Allison-who wasn't answering and that made him all the more nervous. Had he really killed her? The dread set in as he looked through the crowded halls and still no sign of Allison.

"Scott, you need to calm down." Nina panted as she stood next to her brother by some lockers. She could her the growls escaping him and rumbling deep inside his chest. Nina felt her blood run cold. "Scott..?" She asked softly. Hesitantly she put a hand on his shoulder. Scott let out a yell and punched the locker, leaving a dent in it. Now the ugly blue locker door was dented and almost dangling from it's hinges. Nina quickly retracted her hand from her twin's shoulder. He looked over to his sister who was staring at him with utter fear in her eyes. Instantly the rage started to disperse. He looked over the locker he had just basically destroyed then back to his sister. He wrapped his arms around her, not failing to notice her flinch away from him a bit, and began dragging her away from there. He was lucky no one had noticed his outburst-but then again, this was high school, no one really cared anyways.

The twins were backing up-a really bad idea on Scott's part-until they bumped into somebody. In perfect sync the twins turned around coming face to face with none other than Allison. Nina sighed. "Speak of the devil." She mumbled under her breath so Allison wouldn't hear her. But of course, Scott did, and he jabbed her on the side with his elbow. Nina let out a strangled breath as her twin's elbow made contact with her side. She sent a glare her twins way, who ignored it, since he was too busy staring at Allison. "You two scared the hell outta me." Allison laughed. Nina nodded. "So did you." Only Scott understood the meaning to her words and that earned her another jab to the side. Nina sucked in a breath. "Well," she began sending a glare to her twin and a smile to the taller girl. "I can see I'm not needed here, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She detached herself from her brother and sent an evil smirk his way. "Bye twinkle toes." The look on Scot's face was priceless as he watched his sister walk to her class howling with laughter. He was going to get her back for that.

"So, twinkle toes, huh?" He turned and saw Allison holding back the laughter. Nina was so dead.

Not only was Biology a total bore-which it was-but the fact that she had Harris as a teacher-who just so happened to be a condescending, sarcastic, but-munch-and Scott and Stiles in the same class was deadly. A very dangerous combination. Add the utter boredom of the classroom, and you had Nina; bored out of her mind and listening in on Stiles and Scott's conversation.

Of course Mr. Harris had separated them, but they were still close enough together to talk. Scott sat in front of Stiles and Nina was horizontal to Scott. "Maybe it was my blood on the door?" Scott asked Stiles as he turned to face him. Nina turned to the side leaning closer towards her twin. "Could be." she whispered. "Or could be the blood of someone else." Scott sent her an incredulous look. Nina shrugged. "Could have been animal blood." Stiles suggested. Nina nodded. "That too." "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Nina cringed at Stiles' statement. "And did what?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged. "Ate it?" He suggested as if it were the most common thing in the world.

Scott looked horrified at the thought. "Raw?" Nina gasped. "You killed Thumper!" She whispered harshly. Scott sent her an incredulous look. "No you cooked Thumper in your little werewolf oven." Stiles piped up. "I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything." Nina snickered. "Good one." She told the awkward teen diagonal from her.

"Mr. Stilinski." The thee of them snapped their heads to the front of the classroom where Mr. Harris stood staring at them, hands on his hips and that condescending look on his face that usually meant he was going to say something smart. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Nina groaned and rolled her eyes. "Here we go." she mumbled knowing Scott had heard her. "I think you and both McCalls would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles said. "He's got a point Adrian." Nina added with a shrug, earning a look from Harris that made her cringe. He pointed each of them to a different seat-completely apart from each other. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Nina sighed as she slammed her bag down on the table next to some guy named Josh-or was it Ron? Nina raised her hand. Mr. Harris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Miss McCall." Nina put her hand. "I think the separation anxiety is getting to me." She told him with the most serious look she could muster. "Is that so?" Mr. Harris asked raising an eyebrow. Nina obviously caught on to the sarcasm in his voice, but that didn't stop her.

She strolled over to where Scott was sitting staring at her with a curious look. "Adrian, twin and I were born together-he's like my other half." She wrapped her arm around Scott's shoulder-who was staring in amusement at his sister and teacher. "You couldn't possibly begin to understand the connection between the two of us, if you separate us, we could die."

Mr. Harris rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "As touching as that story was Miss McCall, I suggest you get back to your seat unless you want to stay after school with me for detention." Nina raised an eyebrow. "Was that a come on Adrian? Because if it was, you are so not my type." She said as she strolled casually back to her seat. The class burst into giggles, but Adrian didn't seem to amused. "Miss McCall, sit, now." Nina rolled her eyes but complied anyways.

"Hey, I think they found something!" the girl who sat next to Scott exclaimed, standing and going over to the windows. In an instant the whole class had followed her lead and were standing looking out the window. They watched as paramedics wheeled a stretcher towards an ambulance, a man was laying in the stretcher, "That's not a rabbit." Scott whispered to Stiles. Nina cringed, then let out a loud shriek as the man in the stretcher jumped up, sitting on the stretcher. Everyone screamed and flinched stepping away from the window. Nina clung to her brothers shirt as Scott started to back up, dragging her along with him. "This is good. This is good." Stiles said patting Scott on the back. "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Scott wrapped his arms around his sister, turning to Stiles. "Stiles..." he trailed off. "I did that."

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles protested as he chased after Scott, lunch tray in hand. "Then it wasn't a dream." Scott said, looking sicker and sicker with each passing second. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Nina ungracefully plopped into the chair next to where her twin had chosen to sit while Stiles sat in front of Scott. She opted to stay out of the conversation nothing that she'd say would help her brother, at the moment silence was golden.

Stiles sighed. "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers." Nina looked up at Stiles. "He's a wolf Stiles. And from the looks of it, he has been for a while." Nina said pushing away the tray of food. Her appetite had been shot. "Exactly." Scott agreed, earning a shocked look from Nina. "During the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles and Nina told him. "I don't not know it." Scott protested. Nina looked at her twin confused. "Your grammar is horrible." she decided to oh-so-kindly point out to him. Scott sent her a look but ignored her comment anyways. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not canceling, okay?" Nina gave Stiles an incredulous look. She leaned over the table and smacked his forehead. "Are you insane? That's the smartest idea he's had in sixteen years! I would know!" Nina exclaimed flailing her arms in her twins direction. "He can't just cancel his entire life." Stiles said defending his best friend from his younger sister's wrath. "We'll figure it out." Nina rolled her eyes, that's what Stiles said before things went bad-she knew from first hand experience.

"Figure what out?" They heard the sickly sweet voice of Lydia Martin-who was setting her tray down next to Scott. Nina glanced at her brother and best friend. "Just, uh, homework." Scott said, clearly surprised that Lydia was talking and even sitting with them. "Yeah." Stiles scoffed out. Lydia glanced between the two boys, clearly not believing them. "Okay, what the hell is she doing here?" Nina asked staring at Stiles and pointing at the most unpleasant person she's ever met, or as everyone else called her, Lydia.

Pretty soon there were people sitting all over them, including Danny-a player on the lacrosse team-, Allison, and Jackson. Allison sat next to Nina. "Oh god, I'm in between the love birds." Nina groaned. She put her hands over her face. "What has my life become."

Nina was uncomfortable, but that was probably the understatement of the year, she felt as if she had just walked into the twilight zone. Once everybody started talking and acting all buddy-buddy with each other she felt sick. "Okay, I've gotta get the hell out of here, this is just to creepy." She said to Scott but of course managing to capture everyone's attention. She rolled her eyes, nosy pricks. She bent towards her brother. "I'll see you at home." She whispered. Scott nodded and Nina kissed his temple. Scott's face turned red and Nina couldn't help but laugh. "Stiles." She nodded to her friend. "Danny." Danny was nice enough to give her a small smile. "Satan, Satan's mistress." Both Jackson and Lydia scowled at her, while Nina simply smiled. She turned to Allison while ruffling Scott's hair. "Take care of him for me." She winked at Allison who nodded and smiled back.

She quickly turned and walked away.

Nina sighed. Cutting school wasn't unusual for her-it was actually very common-but it wasn't the same, usually she had either Stiles or Scott, or even both. Now though, she was alone, utterly and pathetically alone. "I should've stayed at school!" she groaned out to herself. Looking around she was thankful no one was around to hear her, but then again, not a lot of people cut through the woods so she was relieved no one was around to hear her outburst.

The younger McCall had been strolling along through the woods for what seemed like thirty minutes. And as she walked Nina couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. The hairs at the back of her neck were standing on end and goosebumps invaded her skin. Nina glanced over her shoulder; nothing. She let out a shaky breath. She shook the feeling away and continued walking, she was just being paranoid, there wasn't anything wrong.

The sound of rustling leaves hit hear ears and Nina whipped around to look behind her once again. Again, there was nothing but the feeling of being watched gripped itself tightly through her whole body and made her heart pound against her ribs. Nina took in a shaky breath, now she wasn't so sure if she was just being paranoid anymore. A twig snapped from her right and Nina's head instantly snapped in that direction. Now she was scared. As more and more twigs snapped and more leaves crunched Nina got more and more frightened.

In an instant Nina turned on her heel and ran. She was panting after running several feet-she wasn't in the best of shape- there was nothing behind her, that she could see but that didn't stop her from hauling ass out of there. She kept glancing back every few seconds-she'd made yet another poor fashion choice for the day; the deep burgundy, scoop back, body-con dress only went up to her mid-thigh and she felt like it kept riding up-making her pull down the hemline every five seconds, the black combat boots were probably the only smart fashion choice she made. The pendant Scott had given her-which she found hanging on her dresser in the morning-was pounding against her chest. She turned to look behind her once more; still nothing. 

Nina slowed her pace until she came to a complete stop. She was panting heavily-she'd have to start working out more often, though she was sure that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. As Nina turned back to the front she let out a loud shriek, placing a hand on her chest and panting even more than she already was. "Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed as Derek looked down at her with his usual stoic face and raised eyebrow. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out in the woods by yourself?" Derek said, completely ignoring the girl's outburst.

Nina looked at him as if he was crazy. "Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people like that?" she exclaimed still panting. "Are you trying to kill me?" Derek sent her a look and Nina swallowed slightly frightened of the full-grown werewolf in front of her. "Never mind, don't answer that." She said pointing a finger at him. Derek rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. Nina shrugged as her body calmed itself down. "I skipped school." She said as if he should know what she was doing. "Too much weird stuff going on. Plus the attack that happened last-" Derek was quick to cut her off. "What attack?" he asked grabbing on to her arm and pulling her close to him.

In an instant Nina's heart beat spiked and began it's million mile an hour run as it usually did when Derek was around. Before Nina could answer though Derek's head snapped up and he scanned his surroundings. Someone was coming. He looked down at the girl who was looking around as well, he knew she hadn't heard anything though. Whoever was coming was out of human ear shot, but they didn't seem friendly. "Come on, we have to go." Derek said as he dragged her off the dirt trail and into the woods. "Go where?" Nina asked as she struggled to keep up with him. He stopped and turned to the girl, letting her go. "Anywhere but here." he said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Hold your breath." he told her before she even had a chance to protest-not that she would either way.

After another second Nina felt nothing but wind in her face, it was so cold and there was so much that her eyes were forced shut. The sensation didn't last more than a few seconds, next thing she knew Nina was staring up at the charred remains of the Hale house, no longer in Derek's arms-unfortunately.

"Hurry up!" Nina saw Derek standing over by the front door looking at her impatiently. Nina rushed over as Derek stepped inside his house. She looked over the inside the house, it looked like it could collapse at any minute. There was just one couch that seemed completely out of place.

"Now, what attack are you talking about?" Nina jumped as Derek popped up from her left, scaring the hell out of her. "You need to stop doing that." She said pointing her finger at him and walking into what she guessed used to be the foyer. She looked around at the miscellaneous furniture that was strewn around the charred, dusty room. "Have you ever thought of cleaning or renovating?" She asked still looking around the room.

Derek rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. He marched over to Nina, who had her back turned to him. He grabbed her arm and whipped her around. "Focus." he said a growl threatening to spill out from his chest. "What attack were you talking about?" He said slowly advancing on the girl until she fell onto the couch. He bent over so he was at her eye level. "Scott had a dream last night about Allison." She began slowly, not taking her eyes off Derek. "He said he took her to the back of the bus and that they were..." She made a disgusted face and almost chocked as she spat out the next word. "Kissing...and then he attacked her." Derek's face remained stoic as he nodded at her to continue. "And this morning when we got to school there was a school bus all bloody and semi-destroyed. And then while we were in Biology...they found a man's body and he jumped scaring the hell out of everyone."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. This was bad. "Your brother is an idiot. He's going to get himself killed." Derek mumbled standing from his crouched position. Nina scoffed. "I've lived with him all my life, trust me, I know my brother's an idiot." She stood from the couch and hesitantly made her way in front of Derek. "But he's not a killer." She looked up at him with wide, determined chocolate eyes.

Derek said nothing as he looked down at Nina. He looked up and towards the door, a car was approaching the house. "Go upstairs." He said not bothering to look down at the confused girl. "Why?" She asked giving him a strange look.

Derek sighed. He didn't have time to deal with this. He reached over and grabbed her by her upper arm dragging her up the stairs and into his room.

The barren room had nothing but a slightly destroyed dresser and a mattress. Derek shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving him only in his long sleeved gray shirt. Nina swallowed hard and looked away from him. "Stay to the side. I don't want him to spot you." Nina looked up at the gorgeous man hunk confused. "What are you-" Nina cut herself off as she looked out the window and saw a police officer from the sheriff's office walking towards the house. "Oh." Derek walked up behind her and all of the nerves in her body were dangerously aware of it. "I need him to get him away from here." Derek said, mostly to himself.

Nina glanced up at him. "How are you going to do that?" She asked. Derek didn't answer and merely moved closer to the window. The window was broken allowing Derek to look outside without seeing smudges. Nina moved over to the side away from the windows. She watched intently as Derek focused on looking out the window. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Derek's eyes turn from green to an electrifying blue. She could hear a dog barking incessantly from outside but her eyes were glued to Derek's eyes. The dog's barking became more and more desperate, snapping Nina out of her trance and making her look outside. The dog was clawing at the window desperately, sticking it's head out the window, it was acting crazy and the officer was looking up at the house and back at the dog in utter fear. She watched as the officer spared one last look at the house before running back to his car and driving off.

"What the hell?" She whispered unsure of what it was she had just witnessed. She looked to her right only to find Derek's eyes focused intensely on her. Slowly, she made her way over to him. She watched as his eyes took on the electric blue color she had seen them take only mere moments before.

Neither of them said a word as they faced each other, their eyes intensely focused on one another. Nina slowly reached her hand out to his face, standing on the tips of her toes, she went to touch his cheek only to have Derek's hand shoot up and grasp hers. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she could barely feel it. Derek's eyes were still that intense blue color that seemed to have her hypnotized.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity as Derek's eyes reverted back to their natural jade color. "Your eyes..." Nina trailed off softly. Derek quickly let go of her hand and made his way over to the dresser. "They do that." Was all he said and walked back towards the window. 

"Your brother is here."

Nina went into a silent panic. What the hell was Scott doing there? Wasn't he supposed to be working? She ran a hand through her loose, wavy, dark chocolate locks. If Scott found out she was there, she'd never be able to live it down. "Oh god he's going to kill me." She mumbled to herself.

Derek looked at the girl who was ducking underneath the window. He rolled his eyes. How the hell does he keep getting stuck with this girl. Albeit as cute as she was, she was just as annoying. He dug in to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. "Put this on." He said in a tone he knew Scott couldn't hear. He watched as Nina's eyes opened wide. He rolled his eyes once more. "Do you want him to find you?" She shook her head 'no.' "Then put this on, it'll mask your scent. I'll go see what he wants." She nodded in compliance and took the shirt from him. In a second he was gone and she was left alone.

She looked at the shirt and couldn't help the smile that spread out on her lips. She held it close to her face and took in Derek's scent; musk and sandalwood. She quickly unzipped her dressed and slipped it off slipping on Derek's shirt-it fit her like a dress. She slipped off her boots and slowly made her way out into the hall and down the stairs-curiosity was getting the better of her.

As quickly and quietly as she could Nina crept down the stairs trying her best not to put too much weight on any of the floor boards in case they creaked.

After an eternity of trying to make her way down the stairs Nina was finally on the ground floor, right in front of the door. She walked closer to the door making sure to stay away from the windows so her twin wouldn't see her. "You think you attacked the driver?" she heard Derek ask. She pressed her ear to the door so she could hear better. "Did you see what I did last night?" her frantic brother exclaimed. Derek was quick to answer. "No." Nina rolled her eyes. Obviously he didn't see it if she had to tell him what had happened. "Can you at least tell me the truth?" Scott asked. "Am I gonna hurt someone?"

Not even a second passed before Derek answered. "Yes." Nina's eyes widened and she cringed. That was harsh. "Could I kill someone?" Scott asked once more. Yet again Derek answered with lightning speed. "Yes." "Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked this time with more urgency. Derek wasted no time in answering yet again. "Probably." Nina cringed once again. As gorgeous as he was, Derek was very harsh.

Nina heard some shuffling before Derek spoke up. "Look, I can show you how to remember." Nina moved over closer to the window, since she could barely hear them now. "I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Nina saw Scott leaning against a pillar and Derek standing close to him. "What do you want?" Scott asked sounding more defeated than he ever had in his life. "You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses-your sight, smell, touch-let them remember for you." Nina leaned closer to the window. "That's it? Just-just go back?" Scott asked glancing slightly at Derek. "Do you want to know what happened?" the older wolf asked. Scott turned to look at him completely and Nina quickly moved away from the window, only to trip over her own feet and land on her back with a soft thud. She mouthed a pained 'ow' but stayed on the floor. Just in case her brother had heard or seen her.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott asked and Nina almost sighed in relief. Almost. "No, you don't." Nina heard Derek say and she was instantly intrigued. "You want to know if you'll hurt her." Nina quickly put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Get told." She whispered. Instantly she regretted it. "What was that?" She heard Scott asked and she cringed, resisting the urge to hit herself. She could already picture Derek rolling his eyes and silently cursing her for not following his instructions. Well, then again, he really couldn't be mad at her- he never said she couldn't come down. "Damn it." She whispered and again she felt like an idiot-probably how Scott usually felt. Again she resisted the urge to laugh, she had just mentally burned her twin and he didn't even know it, she had to admit it was pretty funny.

The silence was bothering her and that feeling she usually got whenever something went wrong began creeping up her chest. This was not good. It was too quiet. She slowly began to stand and that when she heard it, Scott's angry yell. "Is that my sister?"

Nina quickly moved over and began climbing the stairs when the door burst open. "Nina!" She cringed and slowly turned around to came face to face with her twin. His chocolate eyes, identical to hers, staring at her in confusion. "Hi Scotty." She smiled trying to play it off.

Scott looked at his sister. "What are you doing here?" He looked her up and down. "What are you even wearing?" He took in her appearance; she was only in her socks and wearing what looked like one of Derek's shirts, instantly his eyes widened. "Did you and D-" Nina's eyes grew big as she realized what her twin suggested. "Oh god, no!" She exclaimed quickly. Scott's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then why are you here? I told you to stay to stay away from Derek!"

Nina felt her anger rising. "You don't control me!" She quickly reminded me. "I can do whatever I want and see whoever I want." She stomped down the stairs closer to her twin. "I don't need your permission." Scott's eyes started to turn that golden, yellow color that they usually did whenever he was mad. "Besides you came to him for help, you should be thankful that he's even helping you after you sent him to jail." Scott's eyes widened and he set his jaw. He glared at his sister, who glared back. "I'll see you at home." He growled out then turned on his heel and stormed out of the Hale house. Nina watched him leave. 

"You keep pushing him like that and he can kill you." Nina looked to the top of the stairs to find Derek leaning against the bannister.

Nina sighed for the umpteenth time in five minutes. She was bored and alone. Again. She scowled at her reflection in the mirror, she was alone a lot lately-and she didn't like it. Her mom was probably downstairs or something-she really didn't know. Scott was mad at her, especially when he saw Derek drop her off at home just as he and Stiles were heading out, ergo forbidding her from going with them. She rolled her eyes at the memory of Scott glaring at her as she marched up to the front steps, still wearing Derek's shirt.

Speaking of Derek's shirt... Nina glanced down at herself. She was still wearing Derek's shirt. Only difference was she had already showered and added a pair of Jean shorts under them-just in case. But here she was, alone, yet again. "Mom!" She called out through the open door of her room. She waited for a minute but there was nothing but silence. Nina propped herself up on her bed and stared out her door way. "Mom?" She called out again. Once more there was nothing but silence. 

Nina let out an annoyed sighed and lifted herself of her bed, mumbling profanities under her breath as she stomped down the stairs. She was met with an empty living room. "Are you kidding me?" She scoffed. Great, now she was even talking to herself now. Nina stomped into the kitchen; empty. Well, not completely. Nina caught sight of the white folded paper on the kitchen counter and in an instant it was in her hands. She rolled her eyes at the note her mother had left for her and Scott. She'd be working late again, there were leftovers from last night in the fridge and that she loved them; typical mom note. Nina checked her fridge and grimaced, she hated leftovers.

She couldn't stand being stuck in the house any more, so slipping on her all black converse high-tops-which were conveniently by the door-and grabbing her keys and a bit of cash, Nina made her way out of the house and towards the nearest gas station. She had a craving for sunflower seeds and some potent energy drink.

"I can't believe this is what my nights have come to." Nina grumbled to herself as she walked out of the gas station with a white plastic bag in hand. The gas station was empty, except for one black car that was parked behind one of the stations. Nina shrugged a took a sip of her red Gatorade- they were out of Monster, and the taste of Redbull made her want to throw up, so she was stuck with the red, energizing liquid.

As Nina walked closer and closer to the car it started looking more and more familiar, she didn't think about it much, until she was walked directly in front of it. Nina stopped in her track and looked at the car, then at the man pumping gas. "Derek?" The gorgeous man turned to look at her. "What are you doing here?" Derek gave her one of his famous looks she had become so accustomed to. "What does it look like?" He said, and she noticed him putting gas in his car. An embarrassed blush instantly spread on her cheeks and she looked away from him. "Right." She trailed off going over to his side.

"Oh, um, I have to give you your shirt back." She said trying to start up conversation. Derek looked her up and down. "You mean the one you're still wearing?" Derek said and watched as the girl looked herself over. "I'll wash it, I promise." She said an embarrassed smile etched out on her lips.

Derek looked down at her. That's when he heard the cars coming towards them, the hunters were getting closer. He quickly grabbed Nina and shoved her into the car, pushing her to the backseat. "Get down and stay quiet." He told her and shut the door before Nina even had the chance to open her mouth. Nina sighed. "You know I'm getting really tired of all this vague stuff." She whispered, ducking down behind the driver's seat, knowing Derek had heard her.

No more than a minute passed before Nina heard cars pull up, from where she was crouched she couldn't see what was going on, unless she craned her neck and lifted herself up a bit. She saw Derek take out the nuzzle and put it back in the pump. "Nice ride." She heard a man's voice and instantly recognized it as Mr. Argent's-she made a mental note to remember everything about the man who was out trying to kill her brother. She saw Mr. Argent approach and instantly hunched down further towards the ground. "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean." Even from where she was Nina could tell that his words weren't a friendly gesture. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." She watched as Derek's face remained completely calm.

How the hell could he possibly be calm at a time like this! There were hunters, werewolf hunters right in front of him! Nina swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Mr. Argent begin to clean Derek's windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love." She heard Mr. Argent say. "But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Nina's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Wow, this guy was completely different from the guy she met at the Lacrosse game. But then again, she didn't really talk to him, and the man was pretty much quiet the entire time; but still! Bringing up Derek's family was harsh. She was surprised Derek was still calm.

She watched as Derek and Mr. Argent stared each other down for a few moments. "There we go." Mr. Argent smirked. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" With one last look Mr. Argent turned and began to walk away until Derek's voice stopped him. "You forgot to check the oil." He said and Nina almost scoffed what the hell was with all these car innuendos? Mr. Argent stopped and turned to face Derek once more. "Check the man's oil." She heard him say and everything went quiet and still.

The next thing she knew the window had exploded and sent glass shards flying everywhere. Nina had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't scream, even when she felt a shard of glass pierce through her cheek, she managed to keep quiet. But that didn't stop her eyes from tearing. "Looks good to me." She heard some random guy say and she almost came out from her hiding place to explain to him that a car window was not in fact the oil, but she remained hidden from the hunters. "Drive safely." She heard Mr. Argent say, his voice laced with smug, sarcasm.

After a few moments Derek opened the door to the driver's side and pulled the chair forward. "They're gone." He said as Nina lifted herself off the floor and climbed out. She looked over the damage as Derek put the chair back in it's original position. "Wow." She whistled lowly as she looked at the glass on the driver's side. Derek moved beside her and brushed off the glass shards until there were none left. Nina looked up up then and Derek caught the smell of blood coming from her. His head snapped in her direction and he saw the glass shard embedded on her cheek. Nina wasn't looking at him and Derek took the opportunity to move towards her and take a hold of her face. Nina flinched as she felt Derek's hand on her cheek. "Hold still." He said as he reached and pulled out the glass shard.

Nina barely felt it, she was too busy reeling from the fact that Derek was even touching her to even notice he pulled the shard out.

But as soon as the feeling came, it went, and Derek was no longer touching her. She sighed, disappointed that Derek was no longer touching her. "You should really put something on that." Derek said as he got into the car. Nina instantly snapped out of it. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at him as if he was crazy. Derek turned to the girl raising an eyebrow. "Leaving." He said. "I have things to do." He was about to drive off when Nina stopped him by moving closer to the car. "You can't just leave me here." She said.

Derek gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. "It is your fault I almost lost an eye." She pointed to the bleeding cut on her cheek. "Besides, it's not very polite. And I doubt you want me to go-"

"Alright. Get in." Derek cut her off, not wanting to listen to a McCall rant-he'd had enough of them from Scott. Nina smiled and rushed over to the passenger side of the Camaro and quickly hopped in. Derek wasted no time in starting the car and pulling out of the gas station. "So, where are we going?" Nina asked as Derek drove down the nearly empty streets of Beacon Hills.

Derek said nothing as he just stared out the windshield, Nina rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him so she merely sat back and enjoyed the ride. It was twenty minutes before they arrived to their destination; Beacon Hills Hospital. "The hospital?" Nina asked wearily. "Come on." Derek said as he took his key out of the ignition and got out. Nina was quick to follow. "Look," she began "We have to be very careful because my mom is on shift tonight, okay?" Nina stood in front of Derek blocking his way to the hospital entrance. Derek rolled his eyes at the younger McCall twin. "Close your eyes." He ordered and surprisingly enough, she complied.

Nina felt as Derek placed his hand over her eyes, she felt his hot breath next to her ear. "Hold your breath." He whispered and Nina did as she was told though a swarm of butterflies seemed to invade her stomach at Derek's touch. She reveled in the feeling as electricity shot it's way through her veins and traveled through out her body. Derek's breath hitched as he felt the electricity flowing through his arm as he touched Nina, he dismissed the feeling and sneaked into the hospital, with his wolf speed he and Nina passed by everyone, unnoticed.

Nina felt as the wind rushed by her for the second time that day, and just like before the feeling was gone after just a few seconds. She felt Derek's hand come of her face, but the butterflies remained. She opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room, where a man-covered in bloody bandages and wires- was lying. The man they had found that morning at school. The one Scott believed to have attacked. "Open your eyes." Derek said from beside her, as Nina inspected the man, he looked oddly familiar. They waited for a moment for the man to wake up. "Open your eyes." Derek said a bit more aggressive and a bit louder.Even Nina flinched a bit. The man's eyes opened a bit. "Look at me." Derek commanded. The man's head turned to face Derek. "What do you remember?"

"Hale." The man breathed out weakly. Derek and Nina stared at the man confused. "How do you know my name?" Derek asked, more confused than he ever remembered being. "I'm sorry." The man whispered, swallowing. "How do you know me?" Derek asked again, he was getting impatient and he wanted-no, needed, to know how exactly he knew him. The man simply looked at Derek and breathed out another sorry and lied down slowly. "Derek I think he's dying!" Nina panted in fear as the monitors around them started beeping frantically.

Derek wasted no time in grabbing Nina and getting out of the room before her mother could wake in. He had heard her running towards the room. Nina was shocked to find herself back in the passenger seat of Derek's car. In an instant Derek pulled out of the parking lot at super high speeds. Nina didn't really notice as she thought back to the man, where did she know him from?

"I know that man..." She whispered slowly, she wasn't looking anywhere specific but her mind was back in the past back when she and Scott lived with their dad. She must've caught Derek's interest because she felt him grab her upper arm. "Who is he?" He growled and Nina slowly turned to him. "My old bus driver. Garrison Meyers."

Derek stared at the girl, more confused than ever.

Nina burst out laughing as she watched her mom screaming at the top of her lungs holding a bat about to beat Stiles-who had just sneaked in through the window-with a bat. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Her mom breathed out, clearly freaked out of her mind. "What am I doing?" Stiles yelled back. "God, do any of you even play baseball?"

Nina laughed out loud then as her twin appeared and flicked on the lights to his room. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" She pleaded with Scott who strolled over to her side. "But we lock the front door." Scott said. Nina walked up on the other side of her mother. "He wouldn't be able to get in." She and Scott said in unison. "Yeah, exactly." She breathed out. "And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" The three teens shrugged. "No." They all said in unison. "No." She scoffed, exasperated with teenagers. "All right then. Well, you know what, That's about enough parenting for me for one night," She threw the bat she held onto Scott's bed. "good night." She said walking out of her son's room and off too bed. It had been a very long night. 

Nina stood listening in as Stiles informed Scott of Meyer's death. She watched her twin as he got all angry and barged out of the house. Nina followed knowing exactly where he was headed, leaving behind a very confused Stiles.

At least no one noticed the cut on her face.

Nina panted as she reached the Hale house just seconds after her twin, not bothering to catch her breath she stormed into the Hale house. "Derek! Scott!" She panted. She looked at her twin who stood in the first few steps screaming at Derek who was lurking around in the shadows. "Scott don't do this." Nina pleaded, knowing her brother was going to start a fight. Scott ignored his sister and kept walking up the stairs. "Like your sister died?" He taunted looking around for any sign of Derek. "My sister was missing." Derek's voice echoed around them causing both twins to look around trying to pinpoint the source. "I came here looking for her." "You found her." Scott said as he got closer and closer to the top. "I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek said almost growling. "Scott stop it!" Nina yelled going up the stairs trying to catch her brother.

"I think you killed them both." Scott said. Nina shoved his shoulder as she reached him. "Scott!" She exclaimed, not believing her brother was saying the atrocities that were coming out of his mouth. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott kept on advancing to the top of the stairs, Nina cut him off as she stood at the top of the stairs. "Stop it!" She yelled at him. "What are you doing?" her voice lowered to a whisper. Scott shoved his sister out of the way and made it to the top looking around.

Nina gasped as Derek appeared from behind her and grabbed Scott by the back of his jacket, shoving him down the stairs. "Scott!" Nina exclaimed trying to make her way around Derek and down to her brother. Derek grabbed her waist and held her back. "Go to my room and stay there until i tell you. He's going to shift and could attack you if you're close." He ordered. Nina sighed, worriedly. "Please don't kill him." She begged before walking away to Derek's room like he had asked-she preferred to think that he didn't just order her around.

Nina plopped down on Derek's mattress and flinched every time she heard a crashing or breaking. There was growling and sounds of pounding and things breaking and as much as Nina wanted to go out there and break up the fight she knew there was nothing she could do. She'd probably just end up dead. Nina cringed as she thought of that possibility, she quickly grabbed Derek's pillow and smashed it over her head trying to block out the noise.

After a very, very long agonizing wait there was quiet and Nina quickly took the opportunity to barge out of the room, running faster than she ever had in her life. "Scott! Derek!" she shouted hoping and silently praying that they hadn't killed each other. She found them in a destroyed room panting and covered in sweat both of them. "Oh god you're okay." she sighed as she threw her arms over her twin, who was too busy glaring at Derek to hug back. Nina detached herself and latched on to the panting Derek-who's eyes widened when he felt the contact.

Derek watched as Scott's eyes widened in anger at his sister. His hands hovered over her for a moment before he pressed her hands on her back. "I'm not the one that bit you." Derek said going back to the previous conversation and letting go of Nina as she slowly let go of him. Scott was sitting on the couch now, realization dawning on him. "There's another." Derek was quick to explain. "It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us." Nina listened in, in quiet shock. "My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do that without you."

"Why me?" Scott panted out. "Because he's the one that bit you." Derek said. "You're part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants." He turned to Nina. "And you need to be careful, the alpha could go after you at any second." He walked closer to her and Nina wrapped her arms around his middle as Nina nuzzled her head into his chest, silent, frightened tears spilling over her cheeks. Derek tried to comfort her by holding her back.

But the three of them only knew one thing; thing's were a lot more dangerous now.


End file.
